Doble compromiso
by SaKaSu
Summary: Fugaku es líder de una aldea donde una mujer desposa a todos los hermanos de una familia, pero no hay mujeres casaderas para sus hijos. Deberá desposarlos cuanto antes, sino quiere que su familia pierda el liderazgo de la aldea.
1. La chica nueva

Éste fic es el primer regalo que me comprometí a dar en mi página de facebook a mis seguidores. Ésta historia está dedicada a ManaKarin, quien me solicitó una historia SasuKarinIta donde ambos hermanos estuvieran comprometidos con la pelirroja. Esa fue su especificación general, aunque ella me ayudó a muchas de las ideas para que la historia quedara coherente.

Linda, espero que lo disfrutes n_n Gracias por seguirme.

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho tiempo existió un poblado llamado Otogakure liderado por el linaje Uchiha, era un pueblo respetado y temido, ya que la mayor parte de la población eran varones que tenían un entrenamiento básico en combate, sin importar a lo que terminaran por dedicarse; sin embargo, esa ventaja, también significaba un gran problema, pues no había suficientes mujeres para desposar, y para Otogakure, la descendencia tenía una gran importancia. La situación los obligaba a tomar medidas drásticas, en las que una mujer, terminaba por ser desposada por todos los hermanos varones de una familia. Una vez casada, la mujer pasaba a ser parte de la familia de sus esposos, y debía dar por lo menos, un hijo a cada uno de ellos.<p>

Si bien había la posibilidad de tomar por esposa a mujeres de otros poblados, las familias de esas mujeres no les hacía gracia, pues como pasaban a ser parte de la familia del esposo, todo ligamento con su familia biológica se cortaba, y las aldeas de los alrededores tenían otras costumbres donde buscaban la unión de ambas familias.

Quizá, el mayor problema de la aldea, sucedió en una ocasión donde se encontraban en existencia dos hermanos Uchiha, quienes estaban comprometidos con la hija mayor de uno de los linajes más importantes. La boda se celebraría cuando el menor de los hermanos cumpliera quince años, edad casadera en Otogakure, pero el problema no era esperar los mes que faltaba para el acontecimiento, sino que Kirigakure realizó un ataque sorpresa el aldea, que si bien no fue devastador, pues lograron expulsarlos con prontitud, entre aquellos pocos que murieron, se encontraba Nozomi, la prometida de los Uchiha. Por supuesto, podría ser no tan problemática dicha muerte, de no ser que ya no existían mujeres casaderas en el poblado, y la niña próxima a cumplir la edad adecuada, tenía apenas ocho años.

Fugaku, el líder Uchiha, debía buscar una solución pronta al problema, pues siendo su linaje el gobernante de la aldea, los Uchiha debían casar a sus hijos en cuanto el menor tuviera edad, para que nadie tuviera pretexto o razón de quitarlos del poder. El hombre estaba desesperado por conseguir novia a sus hijos sin tener que romper las costumbres y reglas de la aldea, y aunque buscó negociar con las familias de las aldeas familias, no logró conseguir nada. Pensó en secuestrar a alguna joven, pero su gente no lo toleraría. Como último recurso, decidió consultar a una bruja, algo que tampoco era bien visto por la aldea, pero no sería tan grave con traer por la fuerza a alguna chica.

—La mujer que cases con tus hijos traerá desgracias —musitó la anciana al llegar Fugaku a su choza, hecho que lo sorprendió, pues él ni siquiera había pronunciado sonido alguno al llegar— Pero si no los desposas, uno de los cónsules te quitará del poder. Un medio hermano.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Debes elegir entre la paz de tu gente y el poder de tu familia.

—¿Qué clase de desgracia traería aquella chica?

—Saca tres cartas, pero no te garantizo responder tu pregunta —le ofreció al hombre una baraja que extendió en la mesa— Las cartas sólo dicen lo que quieren que sepas —Uchiha obedeció sin pensar y la bruja volteó las cartas, dejando ver algunas imágenes confusas— Esto es muy extraño… —susurró la mujer al ver las cartas— Parece que todo lo relacionado con ella está bloqueado.

—No recibirás paga si no me dices algo útil.

—Saca otra carta —el varón con molestia tomó la carta de en medio— Lo único que las cartas dicen es que ella decidirá el futuro de la aldea y sobre todo de tu familia.

—Entonces sólo debo obligarla a hacer lo que yo diga —dijo confiado— ¿Cómo la encuentro?

—Ya está en tu casa —sonrió la anciana notando el desconcierto de su cliente.

—¿Cuál es tu paga?

—Mañana traerla conmigo.

Fugaku miró con desconfianza a la mujer, más asentó, dio media vuelta y apresuró el paso para llegar a casa, y es que no entendía cómo era eso de que la mujer ya estaría en su casa, no parecía lógico, y menos sabiendo que no habían más mujeres casaderas en la aldea. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta, vio a una adolescente con extrañas ropas rasgadas dormida en la sala y a su esposa junto a ella. Cuando preguntó por la joven, Mikoto explicó que el menor de sus hijos la había encontrado a las orillas de la aldea malherida e inconsciente.

El varón no pudo más que ponerse contento, pues no creía que una adolescente pudiera causar algún daño a su familia o a la aldea, y claro, entre más joven, más fácil le resultaría controlarla. Fugaku sonrió y pidió se le avisara cuando despertara, y él salió de la casa.

Al despertar, la chica parecía asustada y confundida, pero Mikoto, paciente y dulce, logró tranquilizarla. Le explicó lo sucedido, se presentó ella con su hijo y preguntó por su nombre.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Karin.

—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó? —cuestionó la mujer.

La pelirroja parecía renuente, pero al mirar al joven Uchiha dio un suspiro.

—Mi pueblo fue atacado por Kirigakure, al llegar quemaron las casas y mataban a quienes se atravesaban en su camino —explicaba la niña llorando— Mi tía me sacó de la aldea, pero algunos de los militares nos alcanzaron… ella… ella murió salvándome —ya no pudo continuar. Mikoto la abrazó para consolarla y quedaron juntas un rato, hasta que la joven se alejó del gesto con algo de brusquedad— Corrí tan rápido como pude y me escondí en un árbol hueco, cuando no los oí cerca seguí corriendo esperando que no me encontraran. Sólo recuerdo haberme mareado y después desperté aquí.

—Tranquila, aquí ya no te harán ningún daño —se oyó la dulce voz de la mujer— Sasuke, dile a tu padre que ya despertó.

El joven que había estado mirando a la moza asentó para después irse, aunque sabía que su padre lo regañaría, dado que tenía prohibir traer gente extraña a la aldea, y especialmente a la casa.

—¿De qué aldea vienes?

—De Kusagakure.

—Come algo, vamos a bañarte y después veremos cómo contactar con tu familia ¿de acuerdo?

—Mi aldea ya no existe, todos murieron.

La certeza con que la niña habló del destino de su aldea desconcertó a la mujer, pero hizo a un lado aquél desarreglo para animar a la chica. La alimentó y llevó a bañar, le prestó ropa limpia y la presentó frente a su esposo, quien inquieto pedía hablar con ella. Tanto Mikoto como Sasuke se encontraban presentes.

—Buenas tardes.

—Investigué sobre tu aldea…

—Sé que ya no existe —enfadó al hombre, no acostumbraba que le interrumpieran y mucho menos una chiquilla— Lo siento.

—¿Tienes parientes en otro lado? —Ella negó— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir quince.

—¿Sabes qué harás de ahora en adelante?

—No.

Mikoto supo de inmediato lo que su esposo pretendía, quiso objetar, no le parecía un buen momento para la chica, pero no dijo nada al sentir la mirada de Fugaku.

—Te propongo pertenecer a nuestra familiar, pero para ello, tendrás que casarte con mis hijos —habló el hombre con seriedad— Pero tienes que entender que si aceptas, deberás seguir todas las costumbres y reglas de la aldea.

—¿Con sus hijos? Pero…

—Aquí sólo puedes casarte con todos los hermanos de una familia —intervino Mikoto para explicar la obvia duda de la chica— Tendrías dos maridos, mi hijo Sasuke y mi hijo mayor Itachi.

—No… no sé.

—Tienes hasta el final del día para decidirlo —habló el cabecilla de la familia— De lo contrario, tendrás que marcharte de la aldea lo antes posible.

Las costumbres prohibían obligar a las mujeres ajenas al pueblo a desposarse, por ello, Fugaku no podía forzarla, al menos nos directamente, por ello planeó orillarla a aceptar, amenazándola con correrla del lugar.

Karin miró al joven que la había rescatado sonrojándose, cerró los ojos y pensó que no tenía una mejor oferta; no era tonta y conocía de los peligros que le aguardaban en los caminos, y al menos aquella dulce mujer estaría cerca.

—Acepto —detuvo el andar del hombre— Me casaré con ellos.

La respuesta sorprendió a Mikoto y Sasuke, más en Fugaku provocó una sonrisa triunfadora.

Al llegar la noche, Mikoto llevó a Karin a una casa abandonada no muy lejos de la propia, pues las costumbres dictaban que ella no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que sus prometidos. Y así como Fugaku quedó con la bruja, la quinceañera fue llevada frente a la anciana al día siguiente.

Aquella mujer de cabellos blancos miró a la chica cuidadosamente, quiso tomar su mano, pero Karin lo evitó y la anciana sonrió.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Para que usted dijera si podré embarazarme —contestó lo que Fugaku le hizo creer.

La bruja tomó una jícara donde sirvió un té que había puesto a hacer desde que despertó y se lo ofreció a la joven.

—Coloca un cabello tuyo en la infusión y tómatelo —pidió la anciana— Leeremos lo que el té te quiere decir.

Karin miró con desconfianza la bebida, más notó el desagrado de Fugaku y decidió obedecer. Mientras bebía, la mujer sacó una vieja tabla de madera ya podrida de humedad y la puso en la mesa que usaba para leer las cartas, también sacó una bolsita de seda color vino que puso junto a la tabla e invitó a la chica a sentarse frente a ella.

—Cuando termines el té, voltea la taza sobre la tabla —indicó la mujer— Da tres golpecitos a la jícara y levántala —abrió la bolsa— Si tu cabello se queda en la taza, tu primer hijo será niña, si se queda en la tabla, será niño.

La pelirroja miró con desconfianza a la mujer, algo no le gustaba de ella, más obedeció las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al quitar la taza de la tabla, el cabello salió volando, y tanto la adolescente como el varón ahí presente, miraron con miedo a la anciana, quien soltó una risilla al ver los restos de té en la tabla podrida.

—No te asustes mi niña —sacó un dije en forma de manzana de la bolsa— No es nada grave.

—Si es infértil de nada me sirve casarla con mis hijos.

—Ella tendrá hijos, es sólo que hay personas que son más difíciles de leer —dejó el dije en la mesa— Tómalo preciosa, es un amuleto para que tengas un buen matrimonio.

Ella miró la joya de plata, se volvió a Fugaku quien asentó; tomó el objeto y lo guardó en la bolsa de su vestido.

—Vuelve a casa, si preguntan por mí, sólo di que llegaré más tarde. No importa lo que te pregunten, ni tu ni yo estuvimos aquí ¿oíste? —ordenó el varón y ella asentó. Al asegurarse de que la joven ya no estaba, miró a la bruja con desdén— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —señaló lo ocurrido con el té.

—Ya te lo dije, algunas personas no son fáciles de leer, pero el té nos dejó algunas cosas —señaló las hojas que cayeron en la tabla y las observó meticulosamente— Esto resulta bastante interesante, y explica bastante bien lo que sucedió con su cabello.

—¡Habla!

—No se puede ver mucho de su futuro, ni siquiera puedo ver qué hará para traerte desgracias, pero hay algo que sí dejó ver. Ella no podrá concebir un hijo de tu primogénito si él la desvirga. De ser el primero en tomarla, la hará infértil. Además, el cónsul que quiere derrocarte ya sabe que has conseguido esposa para tus hijos, deberás casarlos antes de que él actúe.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—No creo que quieras traer a tus hijos, pero es obvio que no podré leer a esa niña —comentó la mujer pensativa— Tráeme un cabello

—¿Cuál es tu paga?

—Quiero la sábana nupcial después de que la presentes con los aldeanos.

Karin no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de los Uchiha, donde al llegar, Mikoto preguntó por su marido, y al saber que llegaría más tarde, la mujer la invitó a ayudarle a cocinar la comida para la familia. La joven intentó ayudar, pero la fémina mayor, no tardó en notar que su futura nuera, no tenía la menor idea de cómo picar la verdura, usar un mortero para moler algunos condimentos, ni mucho menos cómo preparar algo tan sencillo como lo era el caldo de res.

—¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto antes? —La adolescente negó apenada— No es algo que les enseñaran en tu aldea ¿verdad?

—No a todas.

—Bien, voy a enseñarte, pero es mejor que nadie se entere que no sabes hacerlo. Aquí, saber éste tipo de cosas es primordial para tener derecho a casarte. Tampoco dejes que lo sepan mi esposo o mis hijos ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo —contestó resignada, no le gustaba mucho nada de eso, pero era mejor que estar vagando sola por los bosques. Aquella amable mujer le enseñó cosas bastante básicas de la cocina, y al poco rato de terminar con la comida, la pelirroja se atrevió a realizar la pregunta a la que se había abstenido desde el día anterior— Mikoto-san… -la aludida la miró— ¿Cuándo conoceré a su hijo mayor?

—¿Estás preocupada por eso verdad? No tienes porqué temer de Itachi, él es muy amable. Ayer no lo conociste porque estaba atendiendo unos asuntos, pero cuando nos sentemos a la mesa lo conocerás.

—¿De verdad todos se casan así? Es que usted y…

—Mi suegra tenía cuatro esposos, pero murió al dar a luz a Fugaku. Mis suegros volvieron a casarse, pero mi esposo no tuvo otros hermanos además de los otros hijos de sus padres, y aquí sólo se casan las mujeres con los hermanos que tengan el mismo padre y misma madre.

—¡Ya llegué! —se oyó una voz tras abrirse la puerta.

—Sasuke llegó, ve a recibirlo y dile que se lave para comer.

La joven asentó, y no era que le gustara mucho esa vida de esposa que le estaban asignando, pero ella quería volverlo a verlo, una sensación que no se había podido quitar desde que lo viera por primera vez. Aquellas emociones le resultaban extrañas y desconocidas, pero sabía que ellas fueron una parte importante para haber aceptado casarse.

—Vete a lavar.

—Si mi padre te oye hablarme así te reprenderá —ella lo miró con desconcierto, en sus manos, tenía algunos pescados que le entregó— Debes hablarnos con respeto y procura que no se oiga como si nos estuvieras mandando.

Aquellas palabras la enojaron tanto como sentirse un perchero, pues él le había dado los animales muertos y pasando de largo frente a ella. No acostumbraba esa clase de tratos y no tuvo la paciencia para guardarse lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Se supone que tenga que besarles los pies? —Replicó— ¿Y yo qué quieres que haga con esto?

—Llévalos a la cocina —ignoró el resto del reclamo.

—Oye…

—¡Ya llegué! —Entró un joven mayor que llamó la atención del par de adolescentes. Él notó a la fémina— Buenas tardes.

—Buenas… tardes.

—Tú debes ser Karin ¿verdad? —Sonrió el mayor— Me presento, yo seré tu segundo esposo, Uchiha Itachi.

Conocer a Itachi tranquilizó a la muchacha, pues parecía ser lo que Mikoto dijo, una persona amable, algo que la alivió, pues pensó que tendría que lidiar con alguien muy similar a Fugaku, aunque a su parecer, Sasuke no estaba tan alejado de ese concepto, y sin embargo, el más joven seguía llamando su atención.

—Soy Uzumaki Karin, la comida está por ser servida.

—Gracias, iré a lavarme.

El mayor sonrió, al contrario del menor que pareció llenarse de mal humor, pero ambos se retiraron a lavarse, y a la pelirroja no le quedó más que llevarse la pesca a la cocina de mala gana, sin saber que Mikoto había observado todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Dónde dejo esto Mikoto-san? —miraba con desagrado lo que cargaba.

—Lo que Sasuke te dijo no fue por molestar, él intentaba ayudarte —tomó los pescados de las manos de la chica y le mostró dónde debía guardar todo tipo de carnes— Es algo huraño, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—¡No soporto esto! —exclamó ya sin poder contenerse y al tenerle cierta confianza a la mujer— Ya sé que sólo llevo un día aquí, pero no entiendo ésta forma de vida —cerraba los puños con fuerza— Pero tampoco quiero estar sola por el bosque yo…

—Estarás bien aquí, ya te acostumbrarás. Te prometo que mis hijos cuidarán bien de ti y no te faltará nada, pero ellos también esperan que pongas de tu parte —notó la renuencia de la chiquilla— ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Aún hay tiempo para que rechaces la oferta, si descubres que de verdad no te gusta estar aquí, alguno de mis hijos podría acompañarte a la siguiente aldea ¿está bien eso para ti?

La quinceañera suspiró resignada, pues las únicas cosas que la mantenían a aceptar estar en ese lugar eran esa amble y comprensible mujer, aquella curiosidad por el hijo menor y su miedo a caer en un lugar peor, así que asentó no muy convencida, aunque Uchiha tenía razón, en cualquier momento podría rechazar la oferta.

A los pocos minutos Fugaku llegó a la casa, y la comida se sirvió en ese mismo instante. Gracias a aquella llegada, Karin observó el recibimiento que debía ser "correcto", e imitó los modos y modales de la mujer, pese a que seguía insatisfecha con tener que servirles.

La comida dio inicio, muy callado todo al principio, pero poco a poco empezaron a haber comentarios iniciados por Itachi, y podía notarse que lo había hecho con intenciones de hacer más amena la comida, pues tampoco hizo a la joven muchas preguntas sobre su aldea. Todo iba tranquilo, y parecía que las cosas seguirían lentamente su curso con la integración de Karin a la familia, más al haber terminado los alimentos, Fugaku ordenó a todos que permanecieran sentados en la mesa.

—Como ya saben, ésta jovencita será su esposa, es Uzumaki Karin. Aunque ustedes ya lo saben, me es importante remarcarles que durante el periodo en que esperemos para la boda, su madre será quien la cuide, por ende, ella deberá ausentarse al anochecer a la antigua cabaña en compañía de su prometida; pero ambas vendrán a atender la casa a primera hora —decía seriamente mientras era mirado por los presentes— Si bien su madre estará vigilando a su prometida, debo subrayar que tienen prohibido el contacto cercano entre ustedes. No importa lo que piensen de ella o ella de ustedes, ni tampoco me interesan pretextos como que nadie los verá mientras estén en casa, no hablarán entre ustedes más allá de los saludos, y aquello que sea expresamente necesario.

—¿Ni siquiera nos dejarás hablar con ella en la mesa? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos en reproche, especialmente tras haber notado el desagrado de su padre con la charla que sostenían— No necesito tomarla de la mano para charlar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que hablen después de la boda. Pueden retirarse.

Los integrantes de la ahora familia Uchiha obedecieron, aunque tres de ellos no pudieron evitar un gesto de enfado contra el cabecilla.

Transcurrieron cuatro días en que la familia procuró no interrumpir sus actividades habituales, quizá, la única excepción era Mikoto, quien se dedicó, no sólo a enseñarle a su futura nuera las costumbres de la aldea, sino también a realizar actividades domésticas de las que Karin no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlas. Durante ese tiempo, tanto la pelirroja como sus prometidos, mantuvieron la distancia ordenada por Fugaku, aunque tampoco era como que Itachi tuviera el tiempo para hacer un intento: al ser el mayor, tenía obligaciones en las que podrían nombrarse el asistir a las reuniones de la aldea presentado como futuro líder; atender demandas de los aldeanos que incumbían a su futuro cargo —practicaba—; entre muchas otras que conseguían tenerlo fuera de casa la mayor parte del día.

Por otro lado, el menor de los hermanos permanecía más tiempo en casa debido a que, si bien también era su deber atender algunos asuntos de los aldeanos, su corta edad no daba a la gente la confianza de que él podría lograrlo, y por más que él insistía en que le otorgaran la oportunidad, reclamaban por la presencia de su hermano mayor. Era por eso que él a veces se dedicaba a la pesca o la cacería, que no le robaba mucho tiempo para estar en casa, donde buscaba actividades que abastecieran su hogar, o bien, entrenaba en el jardín sus tácticas de pelea.

Pese a su oportunidad de permanecer en casa, Sasuke se mantenía obediente al mandato de su padre, sin embargo, no acostumbraba tener gente extraña en casa, y mucho menos una persona tan llamativa como lo era ella, no sólo por el escandaloso color de su cabello y ojos, sino también por los cuestionamientos que solía hacer a su madre, y sin importar cuánto lo intentara, había algo en ella que lo obligaba a mirarla; como un día, cuando al llegar de cacería, ella estaba en la sala con su madre bordando, ella se levantó para recibirlo —haciéndolo debidamente— y al volver a su asiento, ella preguntó a Mikoto "¿no hay una forma menos humillante de recibirlos?", él quiso ignorarlo, pero la pregunta lo desconcertó ¿en qué forma ello podría ser humillante? Sólo era un maldito saludo, obviamente quiso saber la respuesta que su madre le daría.

—No es humillante, es la forma en que presentas respeto a tus esposos.

—Les hacemos de comer, limpiamos la casa, lavamos ropa y respetamos sus decisiones, entre no sé cuántas cosas más ¿y todavía quieren más muestras de respeto parando nuestras actividades para pararnos frente a ellos e inclinarnos? —la pelirroja replicó, mientras él la veía desde el pasillo.

—Lo dicta la ley de la aldea, así como la ley divina —contestó Mikoto.

El reclamo de la moza lo desconcertó, si sonaba disparejo si lo pensaba, y le importó un comino que fuera dictamen de su padre o de dios, pues no pudo evitar ponerse a reflexionar sobre las palabras de la joven, y es que él recordaba que en algún momento de su dulce infancia, hizo una pregunta similar a su padre, y aunque quedó inconforme con la respuesta —la misma que su madre dio a Karin—, con el tiempo terminó por aceptar lo que la "ley de la aldea y la ley divina" decían.

Y al cabo de tres día en que aquella pregunta fue hecha, Sasuke no pudo evitar "espiar" a su madre y a la pelirroja, que de una u otra manera, terminaba por hacer preguntas bastante controversiales, eso sí, nunca las hacía en presencia de Fugaku por recomendación de Mikoto, y bueno, después de todo la fémina no era estúpida como para cometer ese error. ¿La razón de querer escucharla? "Ella hace las mismas preguntas que hice de niño" se decía a sí mismo cuando se pregunta el porqué lo hacía, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la chica ya no preguntaba con tanta frecuencia, y sin embargo él buscaba con afán, estar cerca de ella sin saber la razón.

Cumplida la semana de la llegada de Karin, Itachi tuvo un día libre, pues su padre debía encargarse de una junta a la que él, por ahora, no tenía el derecho a estar, y dentro de ese momento, no parecía haber problemas con el resto de la aldea; por ello Uchiha había decidido ir a casa, si alguien le necesitaba, podrían irlo a buscar.

—Bienve… nido —Karin había salido de una de las habitaciones a recibir al recién llegado, más se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Itachi.

—¿Te decepcioné? —preguntó el mayor.

—N… no.

—Me alegro, por un momento creí que esperabas a mi hermano.

—Bueno, en realidad sí creí que eras él, pero… es que… llegaste temprano.

—A veces lo hago —respondió el joven sonriendo— ¿te molesta?

—No, para nada.

—¿Y mi madre? —le cuestionó después de sonreírle.

—Está en su habitación limpiando.

—Tú estabas en la habitación de Sasuke ¿verdad?

—Sí, creí que tendría más tiempo para limpiar el tuyo porque…

Se oyó la puerta principal abrir dejando ver a un Sasuke más serio de lo normal, y tanto sus pasos como su voz, se oyeron bruscos.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Bienvenido —saludó la pelirroja con la misma educación que había hecho con el mayor.

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor Karin? —Cuestionó Itachi, ella asentó— Avísame cuando termines con las cosas de Sasuke, quiero mostrarte algo.

Una vez más la pelirroja afirmó sin palabra alguna, estuvo a punto de volver a la habitación a la que se encontraba antes de la llegada de los hermanos, pero notó que el menor de ellos se dirigía hacia donde estaban ambos, y pensó que le diría algo respecto a sus cosas, pero…

—Hola Sasuke —saludó el mayor— ¿Pasa algo?

—Papá dijo que no debíamos hablar con ella más de lo necesario.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

Sasuke lo miró con desagrado y se adentró por el pasillo pasando a un lado de la quinceañera, ésta se interpuso en su camino queriendo avisarle que ella estaba limpiando, pero en cuanto obstruyó el paso del menor, éste la empujó bruscamente y siguió su camino.

La joven quedó en shock tras el empujón, el mayor quiso ayudarla, pero ella reaccionó enseguida evitando el contacto.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asentó a la pregunta para después recordar lo había ocurrido, frunció el ceño con enfado y se volvió hacia la dirección donde había ido su agresor.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —replicó ella a punto de seguirle hasta la habitación.

—Yo hablaré con él —intervino Itachi— No es propio de él hacer esto.

—No, espera, mejor déjalo. Creo que algo le molesta.

—Molesto o no, no es forma de tratarte y… ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke salió de su habitación con su arco y algunas flechas ignorando al par, Itachi iba a llamarle la atención pero Karin lo tomó la camisa para evitarle el andar. El menor de los hermanos salió de la casa y el par sólo lo miró.

—Yo le reclamaré cuando vuelva —pidió Karin soltando la ropa del mayor.

Itachi la miró con desconcierto, en aquella aldea no era bien visto que una mujer hiciera reclamos a un hombre, quizá algunos, pero estaban reglamentados. Dejó salir un suspiro, él ya hablaría con su hermano, y de momento, era mejor aclararle a la joven que no podía exigir lo que se proponía.

—Karin…

—Lo sé.

El día transcurrió, Itachi de vez en cuando platicaba con su prometida aún frente a su madre, pero procuraba no interrumpir sus labores. En ningún momento Sasuke volvió a la casa hasta la hora de la comida, en que todos se reunieron a la mesa. Pese a lo que el menor de los hermanos creía, el mayor no ocultó su desobediencia a Fugaku.

—Ya no te mostré lo que quería —el primogénito miró a su prometida a pesar de sentir la pesadez de la mirada de su hermano— Después de comer lo haré.

—De acuerdo —sonrió y notó la mirada acusadora del cabecilla de la familia.

—Iba a esperar a terminar de comer, pero se los diré de una vez —habló Fugaku dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y los presentes lo imitaron— La próxima semana se realizará la fiesta de compromiso —sorprendió a la familia— Por ello es importante que mantengan su distancia, por ello, ambas —miró a su esposa y a la chica— Vivirán en la casa abandonada hasta la boda.

—Padre…

—Su madre sólo vendrá a la casa a dejar la comida, pero Karin no podrá venir a la casa, no la verán hasta la fiesta, en la ceremonia de compromiso.

—Nos iremos antes del anochecer —murmuró la mujer a la joven.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías madre? —la aludida asentó.

Sasuke, quien había permanecido callado, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa e ignoró los reclamos de su padre, era mirado por todos hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la salida. Fugaku ordenó a la familia volver a la comida muy enojado por lo hecho por Sasuke, quien no regresó hasta la noche, cuando ya ninguna de las dos féminas se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, al llegar a la cabaña, Mikoto y Karin se preparaban para ir a dormir, pero la pelirroja, como hasta el momento en que llegó, no pudo evitarse expresar las preguntas que le causaban curiosidad e interés, y la principal, tenía que ver con sus futuros esposos.

—Mikoto-san ¿Itachi y Sasuke se llevan bien?

—¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió en la tarde? —Preguntó mientras se colocaba la ropa de dormir.

—¿Usted lo…?

—Sí. Escuché lo que pasó. Mis hijos tienen una relación difícil. Se quieren, pero me temo que Sasuke tiene celos de Itachi, mi esposo siempre le ha tenido cierta preferencia —la mujer bajó la mirada tras terminar de vestirse— Siempre he procurado tratar de compensarlo, pero Sasuke quiere la atención de su padre —volvió su vista a la quinceañera— ¿Podrías prometerme algo? Cuando vivas con ellos, trátalos por igual ¿sí?

—¿Cómo es ceremonia de compromiso? —cuestionó la chica sin poder responder a la pregunta.

—Como se trata de los hijos del líder de la aldea, se hace una fiesta con todos los aldeanos donde se presentarán primero a mis hijos, después te presentarán a ti. Para sellar el compromiso, tú e Itachi deberán darse un beso, el primero, por eso mi esposo insiste en evitar que ustedes interactúen y después de ello se hace una comida.

—¿Mi primer beso? —preguntó sonrojada.

—¿Has besado a alguien más? —la moza negó— ¡Qué bueno! —Había una notable felicidad en la mujer— Hay una leyenda que dice que el matrimonio es exitoso cuando los labios que sellan el compromiso son vírgenes.

—Pero… ¿sólo es Itachi? Además, Itachi ya habrá besado a su antigua prometida ¿no?

—¿Quieres que Sasuke selle el compromiso? —Sonrió Mikoto al ver que su interlocutora hizo un puchero.

—Yo no puedo prometerle tratarlos por igual cuando uno es amable conmigo y el otro parece que se arrepiente de haberme traído.

—Nozomi falleció, eso es como si no hubiera pasado el beso. El mayor es el único con el derecho a llevarse el primer beso, porque sólo hay un primer beso.

Mikoto explicó la leyenda del porqué la ceremonia era de esa forma, dejando en Karin aún muchas dudas sobre aquello del matrimonio con los hermanos Uchiha, ella en realidad no estaba preparada para nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aunque quiso decirle a la mujer que quería desertar de la boda, no pudo hacerlo cuando ya acostadas…

—…la leyenda dice que una mujer externa a la aldea traerá beneficios a la aldea, pero es difícil que la gente de otros pueblos permitan esos matrimonios. Siendo honesta, esa es una razón por la cual quiero que seas mi nuera, además, eres muy agradable y no podría aceptar a nadie más.

* * *

><p>Por desgracia, la idea que me dieron me emocionó, por ello, esto quedará como un twoshot o threeshot. Espero no caer con lo mismo con las demás historias, pero en el debido caso, seánme pacientes.<p>

ManaKarin, linda, prometo apurarme con la continuación, pero le daré prioridad al resto de los obsequios y a mi historias pendientes.


	2. El secreto de Karin

Sentir el afecto de Mikoto la hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a renunciar, o por lo menos comenzó a dudar. Karin pensó en meditarlo con cuidado durante la noche, sin embargo, apenas hubo reinado el silencio en la habitación donde ambas mujeres dormían, una lluvia comenzó a caer estruendosamente, por supuesto que un detalle como ese no habría detenido los pensamientos de la chica, de no ser que la mujer que dormía en la cama de a lado despertó repentinamente. La casa donde estaban era ya muy vieja, tenía varias goteras y una muy grande se encontraba justo encima de la cama de Mikoto.

—Qué extraño que llueva —pensó la mujer contemplando el clima habitual de la aldea— Karin, hija, despierta —encendió una vela y quitó las cobijas de la cama.

—Estoy despierta.

—¿No te has mojado?

—No.

—Qué suerte. No hay goteras de ese lado. Creo que por ésta noche tendremos que dormir juntas, si no te molesta.

—¿Ju… juntas?

—Sólo será ésta noche, mañana le pediré a alguno de mis hijos que reparen el techo.

—De acuerdo Mikoto-san —contestó la chica notablemente incómoda.

—No acostumbras dormir acompañada ¿cierto? —La chica negó con la cabeza dudosa— Está bien hija, no soy molesta mientras duermo. Si lo soy, siéntete libre de despertarme ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Ambas mujeres se acostaron apagando la luz. Karin intentaba no tener contacto con la mujer, y si bien ella planeaba meditar un poco antes de dormir, ahora no podía pensar en nada más que evitar tocar a la mujer. ¿La razón? La joven poseía un don muy peculiar, lo que había provocado que en su aldea, desde su nacimiento, la trataran prácticamente como a una reina; pero, pese a todo lujo con el que contó, dicho don también era una carga, y también había sido el motivo de que toda su aldea ya no existiera.

En el clan Uzumaki existía la habilidad —en algunos miembros—, el poder de la adivinación. Dicho don se manifestaba con visiones, pero el de Karin había resultado bastante peculiar, pues a diferencia de sus antecesores que requerían mantener el contacto físico para la indagación, a ella le bastaba un roce para poder ver detalles de la persona en cuestión. Dicha habilidad se agudizaba tocando a alguien dormido, y aún más si era ella era la que descansaba. Cabe destacar, que ello no sólo le proporcionaba visiones del pasado o del futuro, sino que podía percibir con agudeza los pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos de quien tocara.

Desde su llegada, Karin había elegido no hablar de su don, no quería que intentaran dañar a nadie más por su causa, sin mencionar que no quería volver a la vida que tenía antes de llegar a Otogakure. Así mismo, había evitado todo contacto físico con alguien, pues ella aún no dominaba su habilidad. Su tía le estaba enseñando a hacerlo, pero no logró llegar al punto de elegir lo que quería ver al tocar a la gente. Para ella, tener contacto físico con alguien era desagradable sin importar las buenas o sucias intenciones de la persona, y es que su poco dominio de la situación, llenaba su mente de cosas ajenas que la dejaban en shock, y si el acercamiento se prolongaba, el impacto de lo visto la desmayaba.

Cuando ella estaba inconsciente, logró ver la infancia de Sasuke, percibió sus sentimientos y por fortuna para ella, él la dejó en el sillón antes de llegar a su presente y su futuro. De igual forma, cuando Mikoto la abrazó, pudo ver mucho de su infancia y la empujó de su lado al sentir la cabeza repleta, lo último que vio de ella, había sido el momento en que le anunciaron su compromiso con Fugaku. Y sí, cuando Sasuke la empujó, también vio algo más, vio la razón de su enfado, y aunque instintivamente le reclamó, ella en realidad lo había entendido al detectar sus emociones.

La pelirroja se mantuvo despierta y atenta a los movimientos de la mujer, pero ella estaba cansada, y comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Apenas hubo cerrado los ojos, la mujer a su lado cambió de posición, y con su mano tocó el brazo de la adolescente. Instintivamente Karin se alejó, pero su cabeza ya estaba llena de imágenes…

—No… no puede ser…

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al mirar a la dulce mujer a su lado. Ahí, en su mente, Karin vio la muerte de la fémina, y por si fuera poco, la culpable de que ello ocurriera era ella. ¡No! ¡No podía quedarse ahí! No podía quedarse y provocar la muerte de alguien más que quería, pues a pesar de los pocos días que tenía de conocerla, ella había sido amable y paciente al acogerla.

Decidida a no permitir que algo tan trágico sucediera, resolvió escapar esa misma noche de la aldea, no esperaría si quiera el amanecer, y mucho menos daría aviso, pues sabía que Mikoto buscaría convencerla de quedarse,. Ella no podría atreverse a decirle la razón de su partida. Con cautela se levantó de la cama para no despertarla, se vistió sigilosa en la oscuridad y se acercó a mirar por última vez a la mujer.

—¿Karin?

—Voy al baño —contestó al notar que ella no había abierto los ojos.

—No tardes hija —decía somnolienta.

—Vuelva a dormir.

La pelirroja tomó las cobijas para cubrir a la mujer y por accidente rozó su pecho. Apenas había sido una fracción de segundo el que duró aquel contacto, y con ello bastó para ver el nuevo destino de la mujer ahora que la adolescente iba a marcharse. No era lo que Karin esperaba, las cosas eran peor de lo que imaginaba, y espantada, corrió al sanitario mientras intentaba contener un grito.

Al abrir los ojos, Mikoto buscó con laminada a su futura nuera, no la veía por ningún lado y le extrañó su ausencia, pues usualmente era ella quien se despertaba a levantar a la chica. Echó otro vistazo a la habitación tallándose los ojos, pero en definitiva ella no estaba ahí. Recordó haber percibido que se levantó en la madrugada, pero no recordaba haberla sentido volver a la cama.

—¿Karin? —la llamó y al no recibir respuesta se levantó de la cama de un brinco.

De ser otra la aldea, quizá ella habría salido de la casa con sólo una cobija encima, pero por pudo y moral, se vistió a toda prisa empezando su búsqueda en las habitaciones de la casa. Al no hallarla, corrió a la salida. Mikoto entendía que ella no quisiera desposarse con sus hijos, pero le preocupaba la seguridad de la chica.

—Buenos días Mikoto-san —la moza estaba en el patio tendiendo las cobijas que se mojaron con la gotera— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, nada. Me sorprendió no encontrar en la cama.

—Creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme a levantarme temprano.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro al verla. De igual forma que Karin, pese al escaso tiempo, ya le había tomado cariño y le preocupaba su bienestar. Para la mayor, aquella joven era como la hija que nunca tuvo, y aunque no se convirtiera en su nuera —que de verdad esperaba que si— la seguiría cuidando y velando.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —La pelirroja negó en un gesto amable— Prepararé el desayuno para llevarlo a casa, te dejaré el tuyo listo para que lo comas mientras vuelvo.

—Puedo esperar.

—No te molestes linda. Hoy tendrás que desayunar sola —notó el desconcierto de su interlocutora— Esperaré a que mi esposo se vaya para traer a uno de mis hijos a reparar el techo —sonrió con amabilidad— Se supone que ninguno de los dos venga, pero aún faltan varios días para la boda, y no sabemos si seguirá lloviendo.

Karin despidió a Mikoto. Ella se encontró cola en la vieja casa sin probar bocado. Tenía muy frescas las imágenes de sus visiones, y cavilando una y otra vez, buscaba la manera de evitar el terrible destino de la mujer. Si se iba de la aldea, su marido la mataría en un accidente por la furia; y si se quedaba, los de Kirigakure la irían a buscar a ella, y en consecuencia, habría muchas muertes, incluyendo la de Mikoto.

Pensó en rechazar la oferta de matrimonio directamente con Fugaku, así a la única por la que sentiría furia sería contra ella y Mikoto estaría a salvo, pero aún le quedaba duda sobre las acciones de Kirigakure. Necesitaba saber si pese a su partida, ellos llegarían a la aldea. ¿Cómo era que ellos habían descubierto su paradero?

Toda la mañana no tuvo nada más en su mente que investigar cómo evitar la tragedia, y de momento, sólo pudo pensar en que debería tocar a algunas personas para encontrar la solución. Su tía le decía que debía concentrarse para indagar en la respuesta de su pregunta al tocar a la gente, y ella haría el esfuerzo pero… ¿quién podría tener esa respuesta? Sólo pudo ocurrírsele una persona, pero tocar a Fugaku, más ahora sin ella poder ir a la casa Uchiha, sería un verdadero reto.

º-º-º-º-º

—Tardaste mucho.

—He estado ocupado —contestó Fugaku entregándole un pequeño trapo a la anciana— Dime qué hará esa niña contra mi aldea.

—Yo no dije que con los cabellos de tus hijos podría ver eso —la bruja abrió el trapo sacando un par de cabellos. El hombre la miró rencoroso— Pero podría aparecer, si tus hijos tienen alguna relación.

La mujer repitió el proceso que había realizado con Karin y el té, pero en conjunto con ambos cabellos. No había quien bebiera el té, pero poco le importó a la anciana, que volteó la taza sobre la podrida tabla derramando el líquido en ésta. Al quitar el trasto de encima, sólo uno de los cabellos fue el que quedó dentro de la taza, mientras que el otro no se veía por ningún lado.

—Vaya, tu primer nieto será una niña —musitó en tono burlón. Observó que el hombre no toleraría las burlas, y deseaba saber qué significaba el que el otro cabello no apareciera— Por desgracia, uno de tus hijos no podrá dar hijos.

—¿Quién de los dos? —Preguntó furioso— ¡Ve lo que hay en el té y dime todo lo que veas!

—No sé quién ni para qué, pero esa niña está siendo buscada. Al parecer posee algo que alguien quiere. Tus hijos pelearán con sus perseguidores. No sólo tus hijos… la aldea estará obligada a pelear —decía con pequeñas pausas mientras analizaba los rastros de té— No te preocupes, tus hijos no morirán en esa batalla, aunque el menor quedará mal herido… Es todo lo que puedo ver sin estar ellos presentes. Si quieres, podemos intentarlo contigo, te aseguro que veré más cosas todavía.

Fugaku la miró con molestia, pero le intrigaba lo que podía suceder. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el hombre aceptó la propuesta, aunque el procedimiento fue ligeramente diferente, pues a él no se le pidió el cabello que con los jóvenes. De mala gana Uchiha quitó la taza que mantenía boca abajo en la tabla, y miró los restos de té esperando poder identificar algo.

—¿Qué ves? —cuestionó con frustración al no distinguir más allá que una especie de flecha torcida.

—El tiempo se te acaba. Tu enemigo se topará con los perseguidores de la chica y querrán entregársela.

—Maldición… —musitó por lo bajo— ¿Qué más vez?

—No mucho —el hombre se irritó aún más— No pongas esa cara, que esto puedo beneficiarte— la anciana señaló aquella flecha torcida— ¿Ves eso? Cuando aparece, es porque alguien está cambiando las cosas en estos momentos. Tú puedes ayudar a que cambien drásticamente, y buscar la forma de que sea a tu favor.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? Sasuke aún no tiene edad, la aldea es muy estricta con ello, no permitirán la unión aunque falte un día para su quinceavo cumpleaños. Debes de tener algo en mente.

—Lo que la gente no aceptará es la consumación, no la ceremonia. Adelanta la boda y pospón la consumación de tu hijo menor.

—Mencionaste que Itachi…

—Debes permitir que el menor la desvirgue, pero que no la preñe para que el mayor lo haga. Ingéniatelas, júntalos antes de la boda o esconde al menor en la habitación nupcial para que nadie se entere, pero ve y mueve tus piezas de una vez, antes de que el otro clan contacte con los perseguidores. Te sugiero que anuncies el compromiso en cuanto vuelvas a la aldea, de ese modo los movimientos de tú enemigo serán diferentes a lo que ya se tiene adivinado.

—No, si ella se casa con mis hijos estaremos en lucha constante. Buscaré a alguien más.

—Le darás ventaja al otro clan —la anciana detuvo su andar— Confía en mí, cásalos, y anuncia a toda tu aldea su consumación —sonrió triunfante— Después de eso, sus perseguidores la dejarán en paz.

Fugaku miró con sospecha a la anciana, dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña. Tendría todo el camino de vuelta para pensar qué hacer. Las palabras de la mujer no le daban buena espina, pero si era verdad lo que esa bruja había predicho, no tenía muchas opciones a elegir.

º-º-º-º-º

Karin daba vueltas por toda la casa sobre lo que debería hacer, debía pensar en algo que pudiera evitar la muerte de Mikoto y ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que fuera a pasarle a ella. Se había concentrado tanto en aquellos pensamientos, que el tiempo pasó rápidamente, aunque habría que decir que la dulce mujer no tardó mucho en volver.

—Ya llegamos —oyó la voz de Uchiha.

—Bienvenidos —llegó la pelirroja a la entrada aún pensativa.

—Será mejor que comiences de una vez hijo —pidió Mikoto a Sasuke, quien la había acompañado— No queremos que tu padre se entere.

Al momento de su llegada, Sasuke y Karin se miraron fijamente, más su expresión era seria. Uchiha asentó a la petición de su madre y zanjó el desafío visual saliendo de la casa con el material que llevaba en las manos.

—Mientras Sasuke trabaja, te enseñaré a hacer ropa —la mujer sonrió mostrando una tela lila a la chica— Haremos tu vestido para la fiesta de compromiso.

Mikoto se veía emocionada con la idea de hacer el vestido, y aunque intentó acercarse a la chica para sacar sus medidas, ésta pidió hacerlo ella misma con el argumento de aprender. La mujer trazaba contenta los patrones de la vestimenta, y al mismo tiempo enseñaba a su futura nuera cómo hacerlo. Por otro lado, Karin pensaba y repasaba el qué hacer, pues aunque ya tenía en mente un plan, no estaba segura de qué ocurriría. Uzumaki pensó seriamente en tocar a la azabache para ver lo que acontecería si su plan se llevaba a acabo.

Miró a la mujer que unía con hilo y aguja la camisa que correspondía al vestido, y nerviosa, Karin acercó con lentitud su mano temblorosa hasta el brazo descubierto de la adulta. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con ella ante el contacto, pero más aún temía por lo que pudiera ver.

La adolescente se arrepintió en el último momento, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque la adulta se movió, provocando un roce, uno que apenas duró algunos segundos, pero con ello bastó para que la chica pudiera ver algo.

—Olvidé lo hilos para el bordado —musitó la mujer— Karin-chan ¿podrías quedarte aquí un tiempo? —La pelirroja retrocedió un poco ante las imágenes vistas— Sasuke no debe entrar, y afuera no los pueden ver juntos —la aludida asentó tratando de disimular— No tardaré, lo prometo —entregó el inicio de la costura a la chica— Sigue haciéndolo tú.

—Pero…

—Si no te queda, yo puedo arreglarlo.

Uchiha se levantó de la silla presurosa para no perder el tiempo. Al salir Mikoto de la casa, Karin inhalo tanto aire como pudo para tranquilizarse. Si bien su entrenamiento no había sido completado, había logrado su objetivo con aquel roce, más las imágenes de la muerte de aquella mujer no habían cambiado demasiado en ese nuevo futuro. Estaba asustada con sus visiones, pero aún tenía el poder de cambiarlas, y sin duda, la solución hasta ese momento, era continuar con la boda.

Lanzó un pesado suspiro al ver lo que se volvería su vestido. Si tan sólo su visión hubiese sido favorable, el futuro de aquella mujer estaría a salvo con su plan, jamás usaría ese vestido o el de novia —del que tanto habló la mujer mientras hacían el de compromiso—, pues su plan consistía en rechazar la oferta de Fugaku, pero lo haría de frente a él, mientras su esposa no estuviera presente. Si ese hombre iba a alterarse tanto como para provocar un accidente mortal, con la que tendría que enojarse sería con ella, no con Mikoto, pero el futuro indicaba que Fugaku seguiría culpando a su consorte por el decline.

Mirando pensativa la tela lila, estaba insatisfecha con los acontecimientos, pero finalmente quería darle un gusto a Mikoto, quien se veía emocionada con la boda. Karin no la decepcionaría como había hecho con su familia al rechazar los entrenamientos para manejar sus poderes, especialmente porque la situación era de vida o muerte, y no repetiría el mismo error dos veces; quizá si hubiese hecho su entrenamiento, habría prevenido la caída de su pueblo. Sin más, se puso manos a la obra por seguir cociendo el pedazo de tela, tarea difícil para ella que era principiante, pero de menos, le ayudaría a distraerse, pues no quería sumergirse en las dudas que ese matrimonio arreglado le traía.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Mikoto se fuera —quizá diez minutos o menos—, cuando Sasuke entró a la casa y miró a la pelirroja que vestía un trapo lila sin forma, ella miraba con desagrado la vestimenta, y él la había oído gritar con enojo antes de entrar a la casa.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —Exclamó la pelirroja al notar la presencia del varón que se había acercado a la mesa— Se supone que no debías entrar.

—Sólo vine por esto —señaló una bolsa que contenía clavos. Había estado cortando la madera para hacer las tablas que pondría en el techo.

—¡Que dejes de mirarme!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la salida, a él no le importaba que ella no supiera hacer un… lo que fuera que se suponía que era ese pedazo de tela, y no iba a quedarse a que aquella extranjera le gritara y le insultara. Aunque él no lo admitiera, lo que más le molestaba era no poder estar en su presencia, le gustara o no, la quería cerca, porque quería seguir oyendo esas conversaciones que ella tenía con su madre, y la verdad esperaba poder oír una de aquellas controversiales preguntas. Eso sí, había algo más en todo ello que él no entendía, porque el no estar cerca de ella le inquietaba, y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, todo eso lo frustraba.

—¡Maldito vestido de compromiso! —la oyó decir.

El varón detuvo sus pasos, pues la palabra compromiso construyó en su mente las imágenes que seguramente se volverían realidad dentro de pocos días: toda la aldea reunida en una gran fiesta, donde frente a sus padres y otras dos personas —testigos oficiales por supuesto—, su hermano mayor besaría a la chica para sellar el compromiso; y él, tendría que mirar desde el rincón, donde nadie lo miraría, porque el importante en todo ello era Itachi. Por alguna razón sintió enfado al imaginar ese beso, descubriendo así que comenzaba a dejarle de importar lo que el resto de la gente pensara de él, su verdadera molestia estaba en ese bese.

Karin habría notado el disgusto de adolescente en la forma en que él sujetó la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, pero ella estaba ocupada peleando con el pseudo vestido que no podía quitarse.

¿Por qué siempre era todo para su hermano mayor? ¿Por qué él, que también era bueno en lo que hacía, no podía merecer algo propio que no hubiera pasado por Itachi antes? Toda su vida había sido comparado con su hermano mayor, estaba harto de todo ello, él era Sasuke y no Itachi, y como Sasuke era el mejor de su edad en muchas actividades, y merecía reconocimiento de su aldea, especialmente de su padre.

El joven dejó caer los clavos al piso llamando la atención de la moza, quien no tardó en replicar. Él ignoró sus palabras y se acercó a ella de forma amenazante. Sí nadie iba a reconocer su trabajo, Sasuke ya no esperaría ni suplicaría por ello. ¡No! ¡Ya no! Y si él quería algo, no iba a esperar por ello.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, que ahora se veía irritada— Si vas a criticar…

Lo primero que Karin sintió fueron las manos del chico atraerla hacia sí. Imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, pero éstas se volvieron borrosas cuando sintió una cálida humedad en sus labios. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en los labios a causa de los ajenos; la sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y era difícil poner atención al sorpresivo contacto, o la película que corría en su cabeza.

El beso de ambos era torpe y ella era más tarda, porque seguía habiendo imágenes que la distraían. Sentía cierta brusquedad en el contacto por parte de él, y al mismo tiempo veía la fiesta de compromiso; la presión de sus labios se hizo más suave y miró la boda; sentía cómo el beso le robaba el aire y miró…

Ella se desmayó.

Abría los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes y su cuerpo no respondía con la rapidez de siempre. No poder moverse con normalidad quiso invadirla de temor, pero se controló como pudo y comenzó a doblar sus dedos. Cuando sintió sus falanges reaccionar a su gusto, abrió los ojos para levantar los brazos.

—¡Karin-chan! —Mikoto se acercó a la pelirroja que yacía en su cama— Hija ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? Me… ¡No! —Exclamó al ver que la mujer iba a tocarla. No pudo evitar sentir temor— Yo… estoy bien —se sentó en la cama lentamente— Perdón que reaccione así es que…

—No acostumbras el contacto ¿verdad? —Cuestionó Uchiha y miró el asentamiento de la chica— Está bien linda, ya lo había notado y lo entiendo, pero dime ¿qué pasó? —Se oía la preocupación en su voz— ¿Estás enferma o algo? Sasuke dice que te veías bien antes de desmayarte.

—Estoy bien. Quizá sea que aún no me acostumbro a la comida de aquí —la adolescente estaba preocupada de que su excusa no fuera convincente— Mi alimentación cambió mucho desde que vivo con ustedes.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó con desconfianza.

—Si, segura.

—Será mejor que te revisen —retrocedió mirándola con seriedad.

—No, no es necesario.

—Entiendo que no te guste el contacto con la gente —musitó Mikoto con enfado— Pero esto no es a elección, es por tú salud.

—Pero…

—No quiero dejarlos solos, pero si mando a Sasuke por el doctor, Fugaku se enterará —la mujer dejaba claro que no aceptaría alegatos— Iré por el doctor, si necesitas algo, llama a Sasuke —se acercó a la puerta y echó un último vistazo a la joven— Por ahora descansa un poco hasta que vuelva.

Al oír el nombre del menor de los Uchiha, la mente de Karin comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido, provocándole un sonrojo tan vivo como el color de su cabello. Sin embargo, la vergüenza se fue cuando su mente la llevó a rememorar aquellas visiones que logró percibir ante el acercamiento.

Todo plan que tuviera de huir o rechazar la oferta de Fugaku en protección de Mikoto, se desmoronó tras sus visiones, pero sin duda, la que más la alteró, fue aquella visión que vislumbró gracias al dulce beso. Estaba más que alterada, pues las malas noticias ya no sólo se limitaban a la dulce mujer que ahora se preocupaba por su salud, sino que el desastre quería llegar a Otogakure de la misma forma en que había llegado a Kusagakure.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su temor, que no notó que tras la salida de Mikoto de la casa, Sasuke asomaba el rostro por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. No fue sino hasta que el varón retrocedió para alejarse, que Karin se percató de la presencia, gracias al rechinido de la madera vieja del suelo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, quedando mudos por completo. Para los dos, aquél beso había sido el primero, y no tenían experiencia alguna con respecto a qué hacer después. Es decir, se suponía que Sasuke sólo tenía que esperar su turno en el altar para besar a su esposa, claro, después de su hermano mayor; por otro lado, Karin había sido educada para sólo tener contacto con sus consultores, por lo que la posibilidad de un romance estaba desechado. Nadie les había dicho qué sentir, qué decir, o qué hacer en esa situación, y aunque el sonrojo en ambos era inevitable, no hubo palabra alguna sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —desvió la mirada y prosiguió a levantarse de la cama.

—Madre dijo que descansaras —abrió más la puerta para no verse como un espía y la miró con dureza— Vuelve a recostarte.

—Estoy bien…

—Si te encuentra levantada cuando vuelva con el doctor la enfurecerás.

—¿No se supone que estés fuera?

—Debo quedarme aquí por si me necesitas —se cruzó de brazos intentando fingir molestia ante la idea, pero era inútil siquiera aspirarlo cuando cada vez que enfocaba su mirada en los labios de ella, se sonrojaba— Sólo quédate ahí y no causes problemas.

—Lo haré, pero sólo por Mikoto-san.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, y si bien lo mejor era que él se marchara —procurando su cercanía a la habitación—, permaneció estático fuera de la habitación mirando a la pelirroja, quien había vuelto a la cama, quedando sentada.

—¿Por qué te desmayaste? —Uchiha finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

Si bien el beso la tenía bastante confundida, no podía evitar recordar aquellas imágenes que habían hecho una predicción para un futuro no muy lejano. Al escuchar a Sasuke consideró decirle la verdad, después de todo, a ella no se le ocurría nada más para evitar los sucesos, y con ayuda, las cosas podrían cambiar. Sin embargo, desistió de su idea al pasársele por la mente dos cuestiones importantes. Es decir ¿él acaso podría creerle? Sí ella decía alguna de las cosas que vio en la infancia de él, quizá podría conseguir credibilidad, pero lo que no sabía, era sí él estaría dispuesto a escuchar. Lo segundo, que fue lo definitivo a retractarse, tenía que ver con esa visión: en ella Sasuke tenía parte del protagónico de la desventura y dados los sentimientos que pudo percibir a través de aquél beso, temía que no entendiera de razones.

—Supongo que tengo que decírtelo —suspiró Karin fingiendo resignación— Después de todo lo sabrás cuando llegue el médico —anexó a su actuación el agarre de las sábanas con fuerza— Cuando me tomaste por la cintura… —ambos desviaron la mirada— Me pinché con la aguja… me da miedo la sangre.

Uchiha la miró desconcertado, pues no entendía la razón de su mentira. ¿Cómo podía decir que le temía a la sangre, cuando había estado cocinando todo aquellos que él había cazado? Pese a su duda no discutió la respuesta.

—Iré a alcanzar a madre.

Ella asentó y lo vio marcharse. Al saberse sola tras escuchar el cierre de la puerta remontó sus pensamientos hacia las visiones… sí, necesitaba ayuda, pero Sasuke no era el indicado, después de todo, hasta el momento del beso, él había estado siguiendo sin reproches las reglas que su padre imponía… ¡Itachi! Si con alguien debía hablar sobre su don debía ser con Itachi. Él no temía rebelársele a su padre, y tendría la cabeza fría para actuar con raciocinio.

Con su conclusión se sintió más tranquila, aunque no por eso liberada del todo. Empero, la carga que llevaba ya no era tan presionante, y ello la llevó a remontarse al beso… ¡Su primer beso! Y lo que más la emocionaba, no sólo era el contacto entre los labios, sino que la visión había traído consigo algo más que imágenes del posible futuro, sino que pudo percibir las emociones del muchacho que le robó el roce. Él sentía algo por ella.


	3. La maldición de Kaguya

Lamento la demora, espero que les guste éste capítulo n_n

* * *

><p>Sasuke detuvo a tiempo a su madre y le comentó que lo de Karin sólo había sido una fobia hacia ver a una rata pasar, de lo contrario Mikoto sabría de inmediato de la mentira en torno a la hemofobia. De por sí ya había dudado, y ordenó a la adolescente quedarse en cama.<p>

El día transcurrió con normalidad, y el menor de los Uchiha volvió a casa a tiempo para antes de que su padre volviera a la aldea. Sin embargo, el retorno de Fugaku trajo consigo una gran noticia que causó gran impacto entre los aldeanos que se había reunido a junta ante la convocatoria del líder.

—Perdonen a todos por el repentino edicto, pero es que hoy he conseguido información que afecta a nuestra aldea. Acabo de volver de una ronda a las afueras de la aldea y he visto un campamento de Kirigakure muy cerca de aquí —se oyó un bullicio ante la noticia y el hombre hizo una seña para volver a tomar la palabra— Mañana por la mañana iré con un escuadrón a prevenir su cercanía, por lo que no debe de haber pánico. El grupo no es muy grande e iremos a hurtadillas. Les garantizo que hemos de alejarlos, porque ello me ha hecho tomar una decisión —hizo una pausa— Adelantaré la fiesta de compromiso de mis hijos y por consiguiente, adelantaré la boda. Si Kirigakure ha mandado un grupo tan pequeño es porque pretende atacar en gran escala, no quiero que arruinen la celebración, ni mucho menos que se repita lo que ocurrió con Nozomi.

—Tu hijo menor aún no tiene edad para casarse —alegó Orochimaru, aquél quien intentaba despojar a los Uchiha de su cargo— Sigue siendo un niño.

—Fugaku-san, entendemos que quiera evitar la tragedia pasada —habló Kabuto— Pero ese no es motivo para romper las reglas.

La gente de la aldea comenzó a protestar, estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Orochimaru y su hijo, pero Uchiha volvió a silenciar a la gente con un ademán más agresivo.

—No pretendo romper las reglas. Lo único que evita que mi hijo menor se despose, es que es muy joven para consumar el matrimonio; lo que pretendo es casar a mis hijos y posponer la realización de Sasuke hasta después de su cumpleaños número quince —la gente quedó enmudecida, porque el varón tenía razón ante las reglas matrimoniales, pero no recordaban que alguna vez se tomara esa medida anteriormente— El tiempo de espera no sería demasiado. Con su aprobación, me gustaría celebrar el compromiso en tres días, y la boda en seis días a partir de ahora. Es costumbre esperar una semana tras la noche de consumación de cada hermano, así que al cumplirse la semana tras la consumación de Itachi, sólo deberemos esperar un día más para que Sasuke pueda tomar su papel.

—Es muy precipitado de tu parte ¿no lo crees Fugaku? Tú único motivo para acelerar las cosas es que no se repita lo que ocurrió con la hija de Yuto —negaba Orochimaru con saña— Si tan inseguro estás de poder proteger a la nueva prometida de tus hijos ¿cómo podemos estar nosotros seguros de que cuidarás de la aldea?

—Lo que ocurrió con mi hija fue más un accidente que falta de protección —decía Yuto con dolor— No olviden que ellos nos tendieron una trampa y todos caímos en ella.

Durante un rato continuó el debate, pero finalmente la gente simpatizó con la familia que había perdido a su hija, quienes aprobaban la petición de Fugaku. Por supuesto, en ese mismo momento tanto Mikoto, como los involucrados en el compromiso se enteraron de los nuevos planes. Algo que ni Karin había previsto en sus visiones.

Ante el adelanto de las fechas, la pelirroja planeó acercarse a Itachi antes de la fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo, aquél campamento que Fugaku vio había sido cierto, al verlo tomó su decisión y preparó dos brigadas en las que integró a sus hijos en cada una para atrapar a todo espía de Kirigakure. Por otro lado, Mikoto tenía a Karin muy apurada con los preparativos de las fiestas. Fue sólo hasta la noche anterior a la fiesta de compromiso, que Karin escapó de la casa por la noche, y se adentró con sigilo a la habitación de Itachi.

Tuvo dificultades para despertarlo sin tocarlo, pero finalmente el hermano mayor de los Uchiha se despertó sorprendido ante la presencia de la joven.

—Karin ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó entre murmullos.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —decía preocupada— ¿Crees que podamos hablar en otro sitio?

—Deberías volver con madre, si padre te descubre…

—Lo sé, pero… por favor.

Itachi cedió a la petición, pues notaba los nervios de la joven. La llevó a escondidas a un viejo almacén que ya no estaba en uso, que si bien no les aseguraba el incógnito, sería más seguro que permanecer en la casa.

Una vez en el almacén, Itachi esperaba que ella comenzara a hablar, pero Karin se mantuvo callada por menos de dos minutos, encontrando la mejor forma de iniciar la charla, pues no estaba segura si el varón le creería.

—Karin, me estás preocupando ¿qué sucede?

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero necesito que me prometas que me escucharás hasta el final… y lo más importante de todo, que no le dirás nada a nadie.

El joven se inquietó al oírla, pero no podía hacer a un lado la notoria preocupación de la chica. Si había algo en que podía ayudarla, lo haría.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Había oído hablar del oráculo de Kusagakure? —Él asintió sin hablar— ¿Qué tanto sabes de él?

—Sólo he oído rumores de que es una persona con poderes de ver el futuro, pero parece más una leyenda, teniendo en cuenta que se dice que nadie externo a Kusagakure puede consultarlo.

—Es real. Había un clan con el don de ver no sólo el futuro, también el pasado y el presente. El don le fue entregado a Kaguya, la primera del clan… aunque más que un don, era una maldición por desobediencia a los dioses, en la que no podía tocar a nadie sin ver la vida de quien tocaba. Ella fue la primera adivinadora, y pudo enseñar el arte a algunas personas. Tras su muerte, uno de sus dos hijos obtuvo la habilidad, y a partir de ese momento sólo algunos del clan obtenían la habilidad —notó la interrogante en la mueca del varón, quien se preguntaba el por qué le contaba todo aquello— Kusagakure se fundó cinco generaciones después de Kaguya Uzumaki, en las que se estableció que aquél que obtuviera la maldición de Kaguya, debería servir al pueblo para prevenir desastres y cuidar de toda la aldea. Con el tiempo, se le conoció como oráculo. El oráculo tomó tal importancia, que llegó a tener más importancia que cualquier gobernante de la aldea.

—¿Tú?

—La maldición sólo aparece en las mujeres desde su nacimiento, y sólo nace un oráculo por generación. Para tener importancia, el clan gobernante de la aldea se casa con los del clan Uzumaki, pero la oráculo permanece encerrada con la oráculo mayor para no ser "manchada" por nadie. Es costumbre que a la menor de las oráculos se le entrene desde los cinco años por la mayor —hizo una pausa, pues no podía dejar de recordar su vida pasada al narrar todo ello— La intención de mantener en secreto a los oráculos, es porque si bien Kusagakure, gracias al mismo oráculo ha sido unido, otras personas intentan hacerse de su poder. Kirigakure logró conseguir información sobre los oráculos y atacó mi aldea para… —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva al recordar a su tía muerta— Mi tía debía entrenarme para ser la siguiente, pero estaba harta de estar encerrada, me parecía injusto no poder tener mi propia vida, pues la vida de una oráculo es permanecer disponible para la aldea por lo menos hasta que la nueva esté lista. Pese a toda adoración que se le hace a una oráculo, una vez sustituida se le margina, porque se cree que es de mala suerte tener una ex oráculo en la aldea. Yo quería una vida y me negué al entrenamiento. Sí yo hubiese hecho caso, seguramente habría visto el ataque y habríamos salvado la aldea…

—Sí tu tía también podía ver el futuro ¿por qué ella no lo previó? Ella pudo haber visto su propio futuro y si tenían consultores, debieron verlo en alguno de ellos.

—Todo oráculo o adivinador de cualquier tipo, sin importar si es o no del clan Uzumaki está sujeto a algunas reglas. Una de ellas, es que un adivinador no puede ver su propio destino. Es una de las reglas absolutas y es parte de la maldición. Tampoco es fácil ver el de otro adivinador —pausó— Mi tía dominaba bien sus poderes pero ¿sabes cuánta gente llega a preguntar por su muerte? Aun tocando a los consultores, ella sólo veía lo que necesitaba para responder a sus preguntas. No importaba si la pregunta era referente a algo de un año futuro, si no lo veía, no pasaría.

—Sabiendo eso no deberías culparte, aún si hubieses entrenado no había forma de que…

—Cada oráculo nace con niveles de poder diferentes, a veces la forma de adivinación no es igual que la de los demás. Sólo adivinadores muy poderosos pueden el destino de otro adivinador —ella contenía su dolor— Yo tenía ese poder, pero no sabía manejarlo. Aun cuando al tocar a la gente puedo ver toda su vida, no puedo recordarlo todo porque no hice lo que se me pidió.

El varón podía notar la aflixión de la pelirroja en sus ojos, pero también había notado que esa charla no tenía nada que ver con desahogar su dolor.

—No viniste a contarme sobre tu vida ¿verdad? —Ella negó— Viste algo sobre nosotros ¿n es así?

—Acepté casarme con ustedes porque temía estar sola en el bosque, pero por accidente toqué a Mikoto-san y vi su muerte, junto a la de muchos otros. Kirigakure sabe que estoy viva y me está buscando. Quise escaparme, pero antes de hacerlo vi el nuevo destino que le esperaba a tu madre, no había cambiado mucho, aunque ella sería la única caída. Le he tomado mucho cariño y no quiero que muera por mi causa —decía con angustia— Hasta donde sé, Kirigakure aún no sabe que estoy aquí, pero si me quedo atacarán la aldea y si me voy, Mikoto-san muere de todos modos. Quiero evitarlo y decirle la verdad a tu padre… Estaría dispuesta a volver a fungir como oráculo en Otogakure si con ello salvo a Mikoto-san, pero tu padre está desesperado por casarlos, y dudo que me crea, especialmente porque ha estado viendo a una bruja —Itachi la miró interrogante— Tu padre cree en ella, pero es una charlatana, pues dice haber visto que tendré hijos. Por eso acudí a ti y también porque estás involucrado en los movimientos políticos. Además, así como Mikoto-san, tú también has sido amable conmigo.

El varón sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Qué viste? —Ella lo miró perpleja— Está bien, puedes decirme.

—No te entiendo —desvió la mirada.

—Dices que sí escapas, mi madre morirá, y sí pretendías escapar, es porque no te quieres casar, sin embargo, aun cuando me has dicho tu secreto, en lugar de decirme cómo prevenir la muerte de mi madre y escapar, pretendes quedarte. Intuyo que viste algo sobre mí —ella quedó muda— Está bien, quiero saberlo, no importa sí es sobre mi muerte. Sí me dices, podríamos prevenir la muerte de mi madre y lo que hayas visto de mí para que escapes.

—Yo… yo no quiero escapar. Así que no importa esa opción —mantuvo la mirada en otro sitio para ocultar su sonrojo— Ya te dije que me da miedo el bosque, prefiero quedarme.

—Tocaste a Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! —La joven se alarmó, pues en ese momento estaba pensando en el beso— ¡Ni siquiera lo he visto!

—Viste algo sobre mí y no pudiste verlo de mi madre sí muere antes que yo —sonrió, pues notó lo que su negativa a huir y su reacción podrían significar— Tuvo que haber sido de Sasuke. Sé que él fue a reparar el techo de la casa —Karin se desvió la mirada sonrojada— Pasó algo entre ustedes ¿cierto?

—Na… nada.

—Bien, no tienes que decirme lo que pasó, pero ¿al menos podrías decirme lo que viste de mí?

Karin se puso seria, pues no acostumbraba a decirle a otra persona sobre el cómo ésta moriría, mucho menos sí éste alguien era alguien que ella apreciaba y comenzaba a querer más allá de una amistad.

—Estás muriendo lentamente —soltó de golpe al no conocer otra forma de decirlo— Estás enfermo, pero no sé de qué.

—Creí que sería más trágico, pero eso me tranquiliza —la pelirroja lo miró desconcertada—No le temo a la muerte, sino al cómo pasaré mis últimos días.

—Pero quizá eso cambie, ahora que te he dicho las cosas, los eventos que he visto serán diferentes y…

—Ya dijiste que estoy enfermo, no creo que eso cambie mi muerte —habló con serenidad, algo que desconcertaba a la chica, el varón lo notó y cambió el tema— Será mejor que me toques para buscar cómo evitar lo que has visto en tus otras visiones —ella no dijo nada— Después de todo, a eso has venido a decirme todo esto ¿no es así?

La adolescente asintió a lo dicho por su interlocutor y éste le hizo una seña para que ella hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Él extendió sus manos esperando que ella fuera la que realizara el contacto, pero al principio ella se vio dudosa ante su inexperiencia del control de su don.

Miró algunos segundos las manos del joven frente a ella, se sentía presionada a pesar que él no se había movido desde que le dio pauta al roce. En su mente, la chica repasaba aquellas instrucciones que alguna vez le oyó a su tía, así como había hecho con Mikoto y se concentró tanto como pudo, en los eventos que deseaba ver.

Sin darle previo a Itachi, la pelirroja agarró las manos de éste cuando se sintió más concentrada. Con la misma rapidez con la que había sujetado las manos ajenas, pudo ver un montón de imágenes en su cabeza que tardaron en enfocarse en los momentos que ella deseaba ver. Miró la escena donde Itachi conoció a su hermano; el cómo conoció a Nozomi; el compromiso con la joven de su edad… finalmente llegó a la fiesta de ese nuevo compromiso, y por supuesto, la boda.

Eran tantas cosas las que había visto, y tantos los sentimientos que percibió de él que se desmayó cayendo sobre Itachi.

—¿Karin?

Itachi tenía a la joven sobre el pecho y antes de reaccionar a lo que debía hacer, oyó un ruido que llamó su atención. Al volverse vio la silueta de alguien, y aunque quiso salir a detener al espía, primero se dedicó a recostar a la joven en el suelo para dejar de aturdirla con su contacto. En cuanto la dejó segura, fue en busca de quien fuera que los haya visto, pero no le alcanzó y volvió junto a la pelirroja.

Al despertar, Karin se sobresaltó, pues no se encontraba en el lugar que recordó mirar por última vez. No tardó mucho en reconocer que se encontraba en la habitación donde dormía en la vieja casa, y sintió temor al no recordar cómo había llegado ahí. ¿Y sí los descubrieron y pensaron mal de ellos? ¿Y sí todo se había arruinado? A todo esto ¿qué fue lo que vio?

Se detuvo a rememorar lo que había visto en aquél contacto y… ¡Tenía que decírselo a Itachi pronto pero…! Sería mejor salir con cuidado, por desgracia no sabía qué había pasado, después de su desmayo y lo que había alcanzado a ver de Itachi no recordaba nada de la noche. Lo único que sabía era que alguien los había descubierto, y no lo sabía porque ella se hubiese percatado, sino que lo vio en sueños, estando en los brazos del varón. Y si, ella sabía perfectamente quién los había visto.

Sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación con sigilo. No había nadie cerca y quiso ir en busca de Itachi pero…

—¡Al fin despertaste Karin-chan! —Llamó Mikoto— Te estuve llamando pero no despertabas ¿Te sientes bien? —Cuestionó preocupada— Fue del desmayo de ayer ¿cierto?

Karin estaba confundida, pues aparentemente la mujer no se había percatado de su ausencia durante la noche… ¿sería que Itachi y ella no habían sido delatados? De momento actuaría con normalidad, y si de verdad nadie sabía nada, sólo debía continuar con el día como si nada, por lo menos hasta encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con Itachi.

—No, lo siento, ayer no podía dormir. Estuve levantándome en la noche.

—Es por el cambio de fechas ¿verdad? —La menor asintió— Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero todo saldrá bien —sonrió cálidamente— Hoy la cuadrilla ha salido en buscas de los espías de Kirigakure para asegurar la aldea —Karin disimuló su sorpresa. Ella lo había olvidado— Ellos los ahuyentarán para que tengan una boda perfecta.

Uzumaki no recordaba que tanto Sasuke como Itachi estarían fuera de la aldea hasta la noche anterior a la fiesta. No le preocupaban sus vidas, pues había visto que volverían sanos y salvos, pero debía informar a Itachi de lo que vio para prevenir las tragedias que se avecinaban.

Transcurrieron los tres días en los que Karin se limitó a realizar sus tareas diarias que incluían la planeación de la fiesta y la boda, y durante sus actividades, reflexionaba sobre los sucesos que había contemplado en su visión.

Llegó el atardecer, y en la aldea se comunicó que la cuadrilla había vuelto con éxito y sin ninguna baja. Todos los que habían regresado comerían y descansarían, especialmente los hermanos Uchiha, quienes debían descansar para su fiesta.

Al llegar a la una de la madrugada, Karin estaba peor que ansiosa, pues le urgía hablar con Itachi antes de la fiesta, pero no había podido hacerlo hasta ese momento en que toda la aldea —a excepción del vigilante—, dormían plácidamente.

No tuvo dificultades en volver a la casa y entrar en la habitación del varón, quien ya la esperaba despierto. Ambos volvieron al almacén.

—Por tu cara, no debiste ver nada bueno, pero debes tranquilizarte. Entre los dos cambiaremos sea lo que sea que hayas visto —hizo una pausa— No sé si lo sepas, pero cuando te desmayaste, alguien nos vio. Al principio creí que fue un espía de…

—Fue Sasuke —aseguró— Y ello trajo graves consecuencias.

Itachi veía a la joven muy nerviosa, y aunque deseaba hacer algo como abrazarla para confortarla, sabía que por el bien de ella, no debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué viste?

—El hombre de cabello lacio color negro y piel pálida. Verás algo sospechoso en él mañana en la fiesta después del beso.

—Orochimaru… —musitó sin sorprenderse.

—Irás tras él pero en el camino te toparás con Sasuke. Estará muy enojado y te hará perder la pista de quien perseguías —tomó aire— Alcanzarás a verlo hablar con un hombre que no conoces, pero yo sé quién es —agarró con furia la falda de su vestido— Es quien asesinó a mi tía y otras personas de mi aldea.

—Orochimaru ambiciona el mando de la aldea desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizá se enteró de quién eres e hizo algún trato con Kirigakure. Hablaré con mi padre y tendremos todo vigilado.

—No atacarán mañana. No sé lo que platicaban, pero que la fiesta la usarán para asegurarse que soy yo y no alguien más.

—Entiendo, pero ahora que lo sé, podré detenerlo antes de que dé aviso de tu paradero, y en el acto podría atrapar a Orochimaru.

—Será Sasuke el que te impida el paso —el varón la miró interrogante— Después besarme él se tranquilizó, pero cuando nos vio aquí la noche pasada, volvieron sus celos.

La joven estaba sonrojada pero debía hacer las aclaraciones para que el varón entendiera lo que ocurriría en la boda según sus visiones. Al mismo tiempo sentía cierto temor, pues no sabía el cómo Itachi tomaría aquél beso que su hermano le había dado.

—¿Besarte? —preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa, pues había comprendido que ella no se refería al beso que él le daría en la fiesta.

—Kirigakure atacará el día de la boda —evadió el tema— No podrán hacerlo antes porque Orochimaru les advertirá de la otra cuadrilla y tú… —bajó la voz— morirás ese día.

—Por favor, no te acongojes con mi muerte, tú y yo ya sabíamos que no podríamos cambiar eso. Mejor concentrémonos en…

—No es por la enfermedad, que por cierto, tiene cura. Tampoco será por el ataque —Itachi la miró confundido— Estás enfermo de tristeza… tu amabas a Nozomi-san. Has estado deprimido desde su muerte, y has tenido malestares, pero desde que llegué han cesado. En mis otras visiones empeoras porque muere Mikoto-san —ambos permanecieron callados algunos segundos— Perdón si vi tus sentimientos, pero ya te dije que no sé controlar mi habilidad, y estando inconsciente menos puedo hacerlo.

—Creo que era momento que alguien lo supiera —decía con una triste sonrisa— Pero si no es por la tristeza ni el ataque ¿qué pasa conmigo?

—Por alguna razón tu padre evitará que tú… —se sentía avergonzada de decirlo—…que tú me quites mi virginidad y hará que Sasuke lo haga —su habla casi era gritando dado el nervio— Obedecerán y tu padre querrá que después me embaraces, pero Sasuke se opondrá a que me toques y…

—Él lo hará ¿cierto? Enloquecerá de celos —la pelirroja lo miró desconcertada— No necesito ver el futuro para saberlo, conozco muy bien a mi hermano —explicó pasivo— Sé que él se ha enamorado de ti desde que te trajo —Karin desvió la mirada— Y no sabes cómo me alegra que pueda ser correspondido.

—Yo…

—Es algo muy común en la aldea que los menores queden en segundo plano y terminen por hartarse. Sasuke siempre ha estado en segundo lugar, y siendo yo el mayor, soy quien decide la vida de los dos. Había estado intentando tomar en cuenta sus preferencias, por eso ni siquiera alegué cuando supe que mi padre te orilló a casarte con nosotros, sabía que si lo hacía, Sasuke lo tomaría mal —explicaba. Hizo una pausa— Con lo que me has dicho, sólo se me ocurre una cosa por hacer. Tú y Sasuke deberán huir de la aldea antes de que amanezca, sólo así Kirigakure se alejará de la aldea y ustedes podrán estar juntos, él cuidará de ti y sé que tu harás lo mismo por él…

—Me rehúso, sí hacemos eso, tú y Mikoto-san…

—No lograré convencerte sí no aseguro nuestras vidas ¿verdad? —Vio la mirada decidida de la chica— Está bien, te prometo que no sucederá nada de lo que me has dicho. Deja todo en mis manos, pero ¿estás consiente que si no huyen de la aldea Kirigakure seguirá intentando venir por ti?

—No, no lo harán si llegan después de que se anuncie la consumación, ellos no saben toda la historia sobre los oráculos de Kusagakure, me refiero a la herencia de clan, pero saben una de las reglas absolutas de la adivinación —era notoria la duda en la cara del mayor—La adivinación que se aprende no puede ser dejada por voluntad y la adivinación otorgada por don o maldición tiene forma de finalizarse por persona. Una vez perdida la virginidad, un oráculo ya no puede volver a tener visiones.

—Tus hijos…

—Mañana detendré al espía, evitaré ese ataque y me encargaré que se enteren que has perdido tu don —aseveró el varón— Sólo asegúrate que Sasuke se entere de tu estado o podría enfadarse si te desmayas en la noche de bodas.

La cara de Karin se volvió completamente roja ante el comentario de Itachi y aunque quiso reclamar, se abstuvo al querer volver a tocar al hombre frente a ella, quien al darse cuenta, éste la detuvo.

—Ya no te preocupes por el futuro.

—Pero…

—No podemos depender por completo de tus visiones, siempre habrán eventos que no nos gusten sin importar cuántas veces cambiemos ese futuro. Difícilmente encontraremos un escenario que nos satisfaga al cien por ciento. Prefiero no saber qué ocurrirá en ésta ocasión, porque yo te garantizo que me encargaré de que la aldea, mis padres, Sasuke y tú estén a salvo. No permitiré que Sasuke sufra lo mismo que yo he sufrido.

—Itachi tú…

—No puedo evitar el beso de mañana, pero prometo hacerlo lo más rápido posible para no causarte malestar. También te buscaré un momento con Sasuke para que le hables de tú don, pues deberán esconder a sus hijos.

—No habrá problema si sólo son niños —comentó avergonzada.

—Ahora lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana hay una fiesta a la que asistir —sonrió

Karin asintió tristemente y fue llevada de vuelta a la casa en la que dormía con Mikoto. Sin embargo, en el camino no pudo evitar pensar en su tía, en el momento en que le habló de la maldición de Kaguya.

*******Flash back*******

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! —exclamaba Karin de diez años pateando una de las paredes.

—No podrás salir hasta que tu futura discípula esté lista para reemplazarte —decía una joven mujer de cabellos rojos con serenidad— Un don como el nuestro traer responsabilidades.

—¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo no elegí tener este don!

—Lo siento linda

Karin se soltó a llorar rabiosa. Para su tía ya era costumbre verla así, entre más crecía más comunes eran sus rabietas, pero en ésta ocasión, Akako notó que la desesperación de su sobrina había excedido sus propios límites y se acercó a ella procurando evitar el contacto.

—Karin, hija, no desesperes. Quizá haya una forma de que salgas de aquí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada.

—¿Sabes? Toda maldición puede romperse, no importa cuán fuerte sea y la de nuestro clan no es la excepción.

—¿Cómo puedo romperla? ¿Por qué tú no lo has intentado antes?

—Porque no he podido descifrar cómo hacerlo —la niña la miró con enfado— Es que… es como un acertijo, o tal vez una profecía.

—Dímela por favor.

—Cuando los Dioses maldijeron a Kaguya, le dieron una esperanza, no por querer perdonarla, sino para torturarla. "Cuando nazca una niña nacida del atributo que ni los dioses pueden dominar, será el final de la maldición. Sólo una adivinadora del clan Uzumaki podrá dar a luz a esa niña."

—Te lo estás inventando.

—No hija, es verdad. Si entrenaras tus habilidades podrías verlo por ti misma. Nosotras no podemos ver nuestro destino, pero una vez dominados nuestros poderes, podemos ver el momento en que nuestra antepasada fue maldecida.

—Sólo lo dices para que entre y no lo haré. Sí no sé usar mi maldición, no tiene caso que me quede aquí encerrada.

—Eso no lo sé, recuerda que la gente es muy ambiciosa, pero lo que te digo es verdad.

—De todos modos lo que has dicho es más una profecía que una fórmula para romperla.

—No lo creo del todo así. Sí buscas el atributo que los dioses no pueden dominar y lo obtienes, podrías tener a esa niña.

Karin se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su tía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál es el atributo que los dioses no pueden dominar?

—Hay mi querida niña, si lo supiera, con gusto te lo diría, pero no lo sé. Esos dioses son de tiempos inmemoriales y aunque podamos ver el pasado de los que vienen, nadie que viva ahora vivió en esa época. Lo único que se nos tiene permitido ver de ese pasado es el momento de la maldición de Kaguya para comprender nuestro destino.

—Sea cual sea ese atributo no creo que pueda encontrarlo encerrada aquí.

—Pero tal vez encerrada podrías descifrarlo.

La pelirroja seguía enfadosa, pues estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras de Akako; sin embargo, sentía cierta tranquilidad, pues ahora tenía la esperanza de romper la maldición, pero a su juzgar, para lograr hacerlo, debía escapar del lugar.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

* * *

><p>Mi idea era que éste capítulo fuera el final, pero después quise mostrarles un poco más sobre la vida de Karin en su aldea, por lo que terminé extendiendo esto un poco más. Les aseguro —es una promesa—, que no pasaré de los cinco capítulos.<p>

De momento, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y los invito a mi página de facebook para enterarse sobre cuándo traeré nuevo capítulo. El link está en mi perfil. Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Fiesta de compromiso

La fiesta de compromiso había llegado finalmente, la aldea se encontraba en movimiento desde muy temprano y Mikoto estaba muy emocionada arreglando a su futura nuera, quien se encontraba notablemente desvelada. Karin no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pues el nervio de lo que haría Itachi no la dejaba tranquila.

—¡Te ves preciosa! —Exclamó Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa— Pero ¿sabes? Te verías más linda sí sonrieras.

—Gracias Mikoto-san —forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No… son los nervios —la mujer la miró acusadoramente— Bueno… yo… —debía inventarse algo— ¿Qué pasa sí tengo un preferido?

—Es normal, no deben agradarte ambos por igual —contestó tras una risilla— Sólo debes cumplir con ambos con lo básico, de ahí en fuera, estás en tu derecho de preferir a alguien.

—¿Qué es lo básico?

—En la ceremonia de la boda se te dirá, pero de forma general, es darles al menos un hijo a cada uno, cuidarlos en la enfermedad, obedecerles y atender sus necesidades básicas.

—¿Sólo eso? —murmuró sarcástica.

—No pretendo que lo entiendas, pero poco a poco te adaptarás, además, mis hijos te cuidarán tan bien que tú misma harás las cosas sin sentirlas como una carga.

Karin dudaba de eso último, pero guardó sus comentarios al haber logrado desviar la atención de la mujer, quien le pidió esperar en la casa, mientras ella ayudaba con los últimos detalles de la fiesta. La pelirroja no debía salir, nadie podía verla hasta el gran momento, especialmente sus prometidos.

Toda la aldea estaba reunida en el centro del lugar. En medio de todo, había una tarima decorada con diferentes flores en color rosa, arriba de ésta, habían siete sillas; del lado norte de la aldea había una gran mesa llena de bebidas y alimentos a la que nadie se acercaba; al sur había un conjunto de músicos que ambientaban la fiesta; del lado este, había una mesa más con siete asientos mirando hacia la tarima —también con comida y adornada con flores—. Era notorio que los presentes vestían buenas ropas para la ocasión.

Fugaku dio una señal a los músicos y su melodía alegre y vivaz, cambió a una lenta y armoniosa, que indicó a los invitados, debían callar. Comenzaron a repartirse copas a los presentes y mientras ello sucedía, miraron a la futura novia salir de su casa temporal caminando acompañada de Mikoto. Ambas iban de vestido, con las diferencias que las distinguían de suegra-nuera: la mujer llevaba un vestido azul marino de cuello alto y manga larga, la falda le llegaba a mitad de la pantorrilla y zapatos bajos, su peinado consistían en su cabello levantado en un chongo y en el cuello cargaba un pequeño dije con el emblema del clan Uchiha; por otro lado, la joven modelaba un vestido lila de cuello redondo y mangas holgadas a tres cuartos del brazo, cuya falda apenas cubría sus rodillas, en toda la vestimenta—sin exagerar la cantidad— podían notarse bordados de flores moradas; su cabello estaba arreglado en una media cola adornada por pequeñas flores rosas, sus zapatos tenían un discreto tacón y no llevaba ningún tipo de joyería.

Al ver al par de mujeres, los invitados aplaudieron hasta que ambas subieron a la tarima por una alfombra del mismo color que las flores. Las copas comenzaron a llenarse mientras Fugaku dio dos pasos al frente en la tarima, los cuatro invitados que ocupaban las sillas de la tarima se pusieron de pie. Tras de Fugaku se encontraban sus hijos, quienes vestían de modo similar: pantalones de vestir negros, camisas azul marino y encima un saco negro que tenían un discreto emblema de su clan en la parte trasera. Lo que los distinguía uno del otro, era que el mayor de ellos llevaba una Peonía malva en la mano, mientras que el menor tenía un par de listones rojos en los puños de las mangas.

Los músicos dejaron de tocar.

—Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes la asistencia a la fiesta de compromiso de mis hijos, quienes en un futuro no muy lejano, tomarán el mando de la aldea. Para ello, los presento oficialmente ante ustedes —ambos Uchiha dieron tres pasos al frente— Uchiha Itachi, quien se encargará de la aldea en general. Y Uchiha Sasuke, quien asistirá a su hermano y fungirá de consejero —se oyeron nuevos aplausos que pararon a los pocos segundos— Como es costumbre, para tomar el liderazgo de la aldea, los miembros más jóvenes del clan deben casarse para completarse y asegurar a los futuros líderes, por lo que hoy no sólo presentaremos a su prometida, sino que festejaremos su compromiso.

Mikoto pasó al frente.

—Presento ante ustedes a mi futura nuera, Uzumaki Karin originaria de Kusagakure —hizo un ademán para indicarle que pasara al frente. Los presentes aplaudieron de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho con los varones— Quien el día de hoy, en ésta ceremonia, renunciará a su familia para unirse al clan Uchiha en cuanto de el si en el altar —volvieron a oírse aplausos— Como es costumbre, así como cortesía a mi futura nuera al ser extranjera, habré de narrar la leyenda que no sólo habla de la fundación de nuestra amada aldea —no dejaba de sonreír— Sino que también nos remonta al origen de matrimonio dentro de nuestras tierras.

Karin era un manojo de nervios, pero el anuncio de aquella leyenda había despertado su curiosidad lo suficiente para amenguar su acongojo. Recibió una orden muda por parte de Fugaku para que tomara asiento, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

—Por favor —invitó Fugaku a su esposa a proseguir.

—Hace varios años, la familia Uchiha era un grupo reducido de nómadas —comenzó la historia con elocuencia y acompañando su narrativa con delicados y acertados ademanes— Su vida estaba dedicada a la caza y la recolección de flora y fauna que encontraban a su paso —pese a que toda la aldea conocía la historia, se mantenía atenta a la mujer, que parecía tener un don para la declamación— Sin embargo, la guerra entre otros clanes y aldeas ya fundadas, los orilló a volverse sedentarios, pues a pesar de tener habilidad para defenderse, su reducido número no podría mantenerse si llegasen a encontrarse en la línea de batalla de dos bandos —para Karin fue inevitable recordar a Sasuke llevando sus presas a casa— Mientras tuvieran territorio por proteger y no intervinieran en las diputas ajenas, los Uchiha estaban a salvo… o al menos así fue por un tiempo —hizo una dramática pausa— El pequeño grupo establecido había crecido al doble, de modo que la demanda de recursos también lo fue. Las plantas no daban suficientes frutos, y los animales comenzaban a escasear, encima, un par de grupos nómadas llegaron a buscar refugio por las mismas razones que los Uchiha —todos aún seguían atentos a la narración— En pocos días comenzaron a haber rencillas por los recursos y fue entonces que la guerra de los alrededores les otorgó un regalo —miró a Karin haciendo una pausa— Una huérfana de la guerra llegó hasta la joven aldea, donde lejos de ser bien recibida, dada la escasez, querían correrla. Sin embargo, el hijo del líder del clan de aquél entonces, la defendió y acogió —su tono de voz había sido dulce al hablar de lo último— Maadara estuvo a punto de ser corrido junto con la joven cuando se casaron y esperaban a su primer hijo, sin embargo, Natsuki, quien era originaria de una aldea sedentaria de hacía ya algunos años e hija de un agricultor, había instruido a su esposo con los conocimientos de la siembra —recalcó la enseñanza— Y Maadara mostró los frutos de aquél saber que sorprendió a los aldeanos, quienes veían en dicha actividad la probabilidad de la supervivencia —hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que se acercara al frente— A través de los años la llegada de doncellas extranjeras ha traído a la aldea nuevos conocimientos y beneficios que son motivo de celebración, por lo que siempre esperamos los matrimonios de nuestros hijos con ellas —tomó las manos de Karin y la miró a los ojos— Mi niña, la aldea espera lo mismo de ti, porque la simple presencia de una doncella extranjera resulta como un amuleto.

La gente aplaudió a la narración de Mikoto mientras ésta estrechaba las manos de la joven a modo de saludo. Por otro lado, Karin sólo seguía la ceremonia, sin dejar de pensar en lo desagradable que le resultaba saber, que aún sin que nadie —a excepción de Itachi— supiera de su maldición, la consideraran un "amuleto", estaba harte de aquellas responsabilidades, y con dificultad pudo ocultar ese sentimiento en sus gestos.

Al terminar los aplausos, Fugaku se levantó de la silla en compañía de Itachi y Sasuke. Los menores —incluida Karin— los colocaron en medio de la tarima, mientras Mikoto se encontraba tras la adolescente, Fugaku lo hacía tras sus hijos, pero a la vista del público.

—Uzumaki Karin —pronunció el cabecilla Uchiha provocando el silencio de la aldea que prestaba atención— El día de hoy, tras sellar el compromiso habrás de renunciar a tu familia, tu apellido y aldea; sólo de esa manera nuestra familia te acogerá tras des el si el día de la boda. Después del si, no sólo serás esposa de Itachi y Sasuke, sino que habrás de convertirte en una Uchiha, así como Otogakure será tu nuevo hogar —su voz era firme— ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Si.

Y si lo estaba, lo estaba con tal de no vagar sola por la aldea, por evitar la muerte de Mikoto en manos de Fugaku, y por…

—Hijo —llamó Fugaku.

Itachi se acercó a Karin llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

—Así como la promesa de Mao, hemos de sellar el compromiso —habló Itachi para inclinarse lentamente a la fémina y depositar un suave y rápido beso sobre sus labios— Con el primer beso no habremos de faltar a nuestra palabra.

La gente aplaudió con notoria alegría, mientras Karin había quedado sorprendida, no sólo por lo sencilla que le había resultado toda aquella ceremonia, sino que había visto algo en la visión que el contacto del beso le proporcionó. No perdiendo el tiempo, hizo una seña a Itachi quien se volvió a inclinar a ella para murmurarle lo que había visto.

—No pierdas de vista a Orochimaru —le susurró.

—Para celebrar…

—Antes de celebrar —Itachi interrumpió a su padre llamando la atención de los presentes— Creo que hay algo que hace falta.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Fugaku enfadado.

—Sasuke tendrá que esperar un poco más para consumar el matrimonio —había tomado al aludido por los hombros y lo acercó a Karin— Él también debería hacer una promesa sellándolo con un beso.

—Itachi…

—Anda Sasuke, queda con tu prometida —los presentes estaban desconcertados, entre ellos Orochimaru, quien había detenido su andar para observar lo que ocurría— Prométele que aunque tardarás, cumplirás tu deber.

El menor de los Uchiha se veía renuente y enfadado con su hermano, aunque en el fondo, deseaba poder volver a aprobar los labios de la pelirroja que le evitaba la mirada sonrojada.

—Hazlo Sasuke —habló Yuto desde su asiento— Itachi tiene razón, el deber de un hombre es cumplir en su momento con las obligaciones maritales —explicaba el varón— Tu no podrás hacerlo como debe ser, pero prometerlo te dispensará, siempre y cuando lo cumplas.

Los aldeanos aceptaron las razones de Yuto y pidieron que se hiciera la promesa del mismo modo en que se había sellado el compromiso. Fugaku no estaba contento con la idea, especialmente por el desafío de Itachi, sin embargo, al ver las peticiones de su gente no alegó.

—Adelante, hazlo —ordenó Uchiha— Promete cumplir tus obligaciones en su debido tiempo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de resignación, aunque más por disimular el deseo que le pedía a gritos volver a experimentar el roce de los labios femeninos.

—No vayas a emocionarte —Itachi le murmuró al oído— Sólo unos segundos.

Las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron enfadar, mas no exteriorizó su molestia más allá de una mueca de desagrado con tal de no prolongar más la espera. Ambos adolescentes se pararon frente a frente, tal cual había ocurrido con el mayor de los Uchiha, pero en esta ocasión, los jóvenes se miraron… recordaron su primer beso y se sonrojaron.

—Apenas llegue el momento correcto, he de cumplir mi deber como tu futuro esposo —musitó Sasuke y acercó el rostro al de ella para probar los labios ajenos. Resultaba agradable aquella calidez que no quería separarse, mas sintió a la pelirroja alejarse de él, provocándole molestia por su rechazo. Al inicio quedó mudo buscando la mirada de la joven, pero al notar que ella no se dignaría a verlo, prosiguió con su discurso— Con el beso sello mi promesa.

Así como había ocurrido con el hermano mayor, comenzaron a oírse aplausos del público, pero en poco tiempo, Fugaku los aplacó con una seña para tomar la palabra.

—Para celebrar la ocasión, los invitamos a disfrutar del banquete —señaló la mesa llena de manjares— Por favor, sírvanse —aplaudió en indicación a los músicos para que amenizaran la reunión— Disfruten de la fiesta.

Los invitados dieron inicio a la diversión, así como lo harían aquellos privilegiados en la tarima, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado una vez más en las visiones de Karin, y no sólo al beso que Sasuke le había dado frente a la aldea, sino también por haberse alejado del menor haciéndole creer —sin intención—, que ella lo había rechazado al contrario del mayor.

—Itachi-san —se acercó al aludido, quien se inclinó para escuchar aquello que había visto en el beso con Sasuke— Tienes que alcanzar a Orochimaru.

El mayor de los hermanos asintió al susurro de la pelirroja, pero había notado que Sasuke se había molestado aún más al ver que ella se le había acercado.

—Hazme un favor y alcanza a Sasuke —pidió Itachi— Entretenlo mientras vuelvo.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—¿Qué te parece otro beso? —sonrió el varón y dejó a la pelirroja haciendo un mohín por haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras Itachi se iba, Mikoto lo llamó, más éste sólo alcanzó a gritar a su madre que volvería pronto. La mujer miró con molestia y preocupación a su hijo alejarse, pues seguramente a Fugaku no le gustaría nada aquello, pero sin poder hacer nada, tomó a Karin por lo hombros.

—Vamos a comer —buscó con la mirada a su hijo menor para llevarlo también a la mesa, pero apenas alcanzó a ver que también se iba— ¡Sasuke!

—Yo iré por él.

Uchiha no pudo hacer nada por detener a su futura nuera, quien salió corriendo en dirección de su hijo menor. Mikoto dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, pues aquella noche habría regaños para los tres jóvenes, cuestión que le desagradaba, pues se suponía, ese día tendría que ser feliz.

—

Karin corría tras de Sasuke, mas él no se detenía, y mucho menos la volteaba a ver. Cuando finalmente se alejaron de la fiesta, la adolescente, ya cansada, apenas podía acostumbrar, no estaba acostumbrada a ese esfuerzo físico, y si bien cuando atacaron su aldea había corrido más que eso, en ese momento no tenía a un montón de hombres persiguiéndola.

Al correr, el dije que la bruja le había regalado se había caído de su bolsillo, y si bien no le importaba el tenerlo o no, ya estaba demasiado cansada que se dejó caer en el mismo lugar que la joya. Miró el objeto con enfado, pues no entendía cómo es que podría tener un buen matrimonio, mucho menos con un cabeza dura como el que seguía corriendo. Con enfado se levantó con la manzana en la mano, corrió lo suficiente —y lo que sus piernas le permitieron— para mantener al varón en su campo de visión, y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el dije.

Había estado oyendo a la pelirroja llamarlo, pero a él no le importaba, pues no entendía para qué lo quería, ella ya había decidido a quien de los dos quería, y si las cosas iban a ser así, a él ya no le importaba, estaba harto de ser siempre el segundo. De repente, mientras corría, sintió algo pegarle en la cabeza, y a ella la oyó gritar.

—¡Esta mierda no sirve!

Instintivamente volteó buscando el objeto que lo había golpeado, y tras haber escuchado a la fémina y ver el dije con forma de fruta se sorprendió. En su aldea, la manzana era símbolo de un buen matrimonio, por lo que era normal que las novias llevaran ese tipo de objetos como amuletos.

Cansada y jadeante, permanecía sentada en el pasto tratando de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas en sus piernas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, una sombra la cubrió y por inercia alzó la vista.

—Dime —musitó Sasuke quien había vuelto.

—¡¿Cómo que "dime"?! —Reclamó aún con agitada respiración— Llevo llamándote todo el camino ¿y sólo me dirás "dime"? —él no emitió sonido más allá de su monosílabo— ¿Sabes? —Aspiró más aire— Eres tan poco considerado…

—No soy Itachi-nisan —interrumpió sombrío.

—¿Itachi-san? ¿Y quién está hablando de él? —musitó molesta. Ella entendía su reacción, lo había visto en el beso, y debía evitar que Sasuke siguiera con ese rencor— Estoy hablando de ti y la actitud heredada que tienes de tu padre.

El varón la miró con desconcierto, parecía hablar con la verdad, mas no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido en la ceremonia de compromiso; había sido demasiado obvia su reacción con su hermano y con él.

—¿Para qué me seguiste? —preguntó cortante.

—¿Ves? No eres nada amable —refunfuñó con molestia— Sólo quería decirte… —no se le ocurría nada, no había pensado en cómo entretenerlo— Yo… —él comenzó a verla con disgusto— Yo quería pedirte… —se sonrojó desviando la mirada—…que me acompañaras en la comida.

Ambos permanecieron callados. Ella no lo miraba y él trataba de buscar su mirada; estaba desconcertado.

—¿Para eso me seguiste hasta acá?

—No conozco a nadie ahí, me da escalofríos estar con tu padre y Mikoto-san estará ocupada como anfitriona —mantenía la mirada gacha.

—Pudiste pedírselo a Itachi-nisan —la miró acusadoramente— ¿O será que te rechazó?

—¿Qué obsesión tienes con tu hermano y conmigo? —Recordó la inquietud referente al mayor de los hermanos— Si no quieres acompañarme sólo dilo.

Uchiha la vio enojarse, cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada; le resultaba desconcertante que después de haberla visto acercarse a su hermano, murmurarle quién sabe qué cosa, y sin mencionar que ella lo rechazó, dijera tales cosas; además, ni siquiera se llevaban bien, y ni él sabía por qué sentía… pues eso que sentía por ella.

—Vamos —contestó estirando la mano ayudarla a levantarse.

Karin se volteó a verlo, miró su mano y se levantó sola.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola —fingió indignación, mas creyó que ese era el momento adecuado para decirle su secreto— Antes de volver…

—Toma —le mostró el dije que ella le había lanzado— Me sorprende que creas en supersticiones como cargar amuletos y esas cosas —comentó mirándola con duda— Un buen matrimonio no viene de un metal, sino de que cada parte haga lo que le corresponde.

Estaba en shock con el comentario del varón —aunque no por eso pudo evitar sonrojarse— más la decepción de aquella afirmación le dio a entender que no era momento de hablarle de su secreto, si no podía creer en algo tan simple como lo es un amuleto, en ese momento no podría creerle sobre su maldición. Claro, darle una prueba sería lo más adecuado, pero después de que los viera a ella y a Itachi la noche pasada, seguramente creería que le estaban tomando el pelo.

—Si… —contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos y tomando con el mayor cuidado el dije para no tocarlo a él— Lo sé, pero fue un regalo —lo guardó nuevamente— Vámonos.

—

Sasuke y Karin volvieron a la fiesta ante la mirada furiosa de Fugaku, algo que poco le importó a la fémina, teniendo en cuenta que aún se encontraba angustiada por lo que pasaría en esa fiesta y lo que su resultado, provocaría el día de su boda.

La celebración continuó con normalidad a excepción de una larga ausencia de Itachi en ésta, pero mientras tanto, el par de adolescentes permanecieron juntos, aunque después de la comida no se unieron a ninguna de las actividades, por lo menos no por voluntad, pues en un par de ocasiones el cabecilla de los Uchiha los envió por lo menos a bailar. Por fortuna para Karin, esas piezas se bailaban con vivacidad y sin necesidad de tener contacto entre ellos, aunque a ella si le fue difícil, dado que la cantidad de gente podría llevarla a tocar a alguien por accidente.

Finalmente Itachi apareció en la fiesta, y para evitar el evidente reclamo de su padre en ese momento, invitó a Karin a bailar, aunque la verdadera razón de esa invitación, era para tranquilizarla, pues aunque estuviera disimulando, sabía que ella seguía inquieta, y debía por lo menos asegurarle que ya había actuado contra aquél hombre de sus visiones.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó la menor.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó él ante la extrañeza de ella que no entendía la pregunta como respuesta a su cuestión. Ella asintió— Entonces no te preocupes más —sonrió— Disfruta de la fiesta.

—Pero…

—Te hablaré de ello cuando haya menos gente —bailaban— Mi padre está vigilándonos —ella se volvió disimuladamente notando la pesada mirada del líder de aldea, así mismo la de Sasuke que ya había sentido desde que se unió con Itachi en el campo de baile—Mejor dime ¿ya se lo dijiste a Sasuke? —Karin soltó un pesado suspiro y negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me dijo que no cree en supersticiones y piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo —hizo un mohín— Si se lo digo, creerá que tú me dijiste lo que sea que le diga para probarle que no miento.

—Entiendo. Habrá que buscar la forma de decírselo en menos de tres días, pero lo mejor será que no toques a nadie —murmuró— Y mientras tanto, tú y yo tendremos que alejarnos, pues aunque después de la fiesta nos vayamos de vigías, tenemos que mostrarle a Sasuke que tú y yo no tenemos nada.

—¿Y cómo cambiaremos el futuro sin comunicarnos? —cuestionó sonrojada.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí ¿lo recuerdas? —Ella asintió— Entonces, deja todo en mis manos —ambos se inclinaron dando fin al baile— Y por favor, prométeme no intentar ver el futuro ¿si?

—

La fiesta terminó tarde, aunque los Uchiha y algunos varones que participarían en una vigilancia el día, se retiraron temprano; y como era de esperarse, pese a que aún estaba en pie la regla de que Karin no estuviera en casa de los Uchiha, Fugaku no tuvo compasión en reprender a los menores. Era difícil saber a quién había regañado más o de peor forma, pues mientras Itachi estuvo ausente por casi toda la celebración, Karin y Sasuke estuvieron juntos y solos.

Aún furioso, Fugaku dejó a los jóvenes en paz tras un rato de regaños, pues al día siguiente se haría una nueva vigilancia a los alrededores de la aldea, y sus hijos debían descansar adecuadamente para unirse a las brigadas. Mientras el matrimonio no se celebrara, ni Karin quedara preñada de Itachi, el cabecilla de los Uchiha estaría al pendiente de cualquier ataque. Si bien él preferiría no mandar a sus hijos como prevención extra, no podía hacerlos quedar mal frente a la aldea.

—Vayan a dormir —ordenó Fugaku a sus hijos— Iré a dejar a su madre y su prometida a su casa —se cruzó de brazos— Mañana los quiero despiertos a primera hora.

No hubo novedad hasta dos días después de la fiesta de compromiso. En ese lapso, los Uchiha habían estado de vigía, mientras Karin y Mikoto terminaban de arreglar los vestidos para la boda que se celebraría al día siguiente.

Pese a lo dicho por Itachi, Karin no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que podría ocurrir, y aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a tocar a Mikoto para prever el nuevo futuro que se estaba forjando, recordó no sólo que había dicho que confiaba en Itachi, sino que ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver. Al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja no dejaba de buscar la forma de convencer a Sasuke de su habilidad.

—A esta hora ya deben estar de regreso —comentó Mikoto mientras bordaba algunas rosas en el vestido de boda— No puedo creer que finalmente mañana sea la boda —había llamado la atención de su futura nuera— ¿Cómo te sientes? —La vio agachar la mirada con resignación— Creo que he sido demasiado egoísta contigo ¿verdad? —hizo a un lado el bordado— Si de alguna forma te sientes presionada por mi deseo, por favor, ignóralo.

—N… no…

—Una novia se emociona por su boda y yo no he visto nada de ello en ti, no quieras engañarme —intentó tomar las manos de la menor, pero ante el roce, ésta retrocedió— Si no quieres casarte, aún estás a tiempo. Perdona si de algún modo te hice sentir obligada.

Imágenes llegaron a su cabeza con el roce, pero ninguna sobre la boda. Karin vio a Mikoto exonerarla del compromiso, mas la trágica situación con Fugaku seguía repitiéndose. Aquella mujer verdaderamente esperaba que ella deseara casarse con sus hijos, y estaba dispuesta a defenderla con tal de no obligarla.

—No me siento emocionada porque no me educaron para casarme —contestó Karin cubriendo la verdadera razón de su estado de ánimo y evitando que Uchiha cancelara el compromiso—Nunca le he hablado de mi aldea ¿verdad? —Mikoto la miró con curiosidad— En mi aldea yo era… una sacerdotisa. Mi destino estaba decidido desde que nací —la mujer se veía sorprendida— En mi rol no podía contraer matrimonio y más que emocionarme… me asusta.

—Entiendo. Supongo que ese rol también es la razón de que no supieras hacer las labores domésticas y ese rechazo por tocar a la gente ¿me equivoco? —Karin asintió— E imagino que tu miedo es por el contacto que habrás de llevar para consumar el matrimonio —Sonrojada, desvió la mirada y Mikoto soltó una risilla por su reacción— Ahora entiendo que esto debe ser realmente difícil para ti. Hablaré con mi esposo para tratar de convencerlo de aplazar la boda, necesitas más tiempo…

—¡No! —Se alarmó la chica— Está bien… —musitó abochornada— Me da miedo pero ya no como antes.

La mujer sonrió, pues si bien no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas razones de aquellas emociones de la adolescente, si se había percatado de que ella estaba enamorada; no sabía de quien de sus dos hijos, pero al ver su reacción, estaba segura de que ella no se sentía obligada a contraer matrimonio.

—

Al caer la noche, Karin salió de la casa en busca de Itachi, quien ya la esperaba debajo de la tarima hueca que permanecía en el mismo lugar, pero ahora en espera de la boda, pues no ayudaría en nada si Sasuke los volvía a encontrar en el almacén.

—¿Cumpliste tu promesa?

—Mikoto-san me tocó. No fue mi culpa pero…

—¿Y viste algo referente a mañana? —Ella negó preocupada— Me alegro. ¿Has pensado cómo convencer a Sasuke?

—No sin pruebas, y así como es, sigo pensando que creerá que le estamos tomando el pelo.

—Tengo un plan, pero primero escúchame. El día de la fiesta intercepté al hombre de tu visión después de que hablara con Orochimaru para que éste no tuviera sospechas, pero su desaparición hizo creer a Kirigakure que, aunque no tuvieron confirmación, que tú si estás en Otogakure —Karin comenzó a preocuparse— Siendo honesto, ya lo tenía previsto, así que estuve actuando mientras vigilábamos los alrededores, así que escucha, es seguro que Kirigakure ataque mañana, pero gracias a mi intervención, se ha colocado más vigilancia que la que mi padre quería —la vio querer objetar— Mientras tu aparecieras en público, no había forma de ocultar tu identidad, pero aún cuando ataquen mañana, cumpliré mi promesa, sin embargo, para ello voy a necesitar que me ayudes con mi plan.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—En tu visión, yo moría en manos de Sasuke ¿no es verdad? —Ella asintió— Madre y los demás morían por ser un ataque sorpresa, pero ahora hay prevenciones; además, si me ayudas, yo no moriré a causa de mi hermano —notó la mirada interrogante— Si cambiamos eso, tanto él como yo podremos protegerte a ti, a madre y a la aldea.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —cuestionó insegura.

—Al salir de aquí, ve a la habitación de Sasuke y cuéntale lo que me has contado a mí sobre tu habilidad. Sé que él no te creerá, pero por lo menos podrás plantarle la idea —explicaba Itachi— Según tu predicción, mañana estaremos juntos en la habitación nupcial; cuando estemos ahí, ambos hablaremos con él.

—Eso no puede cambiar mucho todo el record que tiene —objetó Karin— Más aún si cree que le estamos tomando el pelo entre los dos.

—Pero es que hoy también ya hicimos la diferencia ¿recuerdas? Hoy él tuvo la oportunidad de besarte y evitamos que se interpusiera en mi camino —la vio suspirar cansadamente y meditar— Una vez que le hables de ti, permanece a su lado ¿de acuerdo?

Sin estar convencida, Karin asintió a la petición de Itachi y quedando de acuerdo, ambos salieron de debajo de la tarima en diferentes tiempos en caso de ser descubiertos. Y así como lo había pedido el mayor de los hermanos, la pelirroja se dirigió a la habitación del menor a hurtadillas.

Una vez dentro, se acercó a la cama a Sasuke a punto de llamarlo, más la duda la invadió ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Llamaría a su padre y le contaría todo? ¿La creería loca? Sabía que debía cumplir con el plan de Itachi, había quedado así con él y aunque ella tuviera la duda de poder cambiar algo con esa charla, no podía negar que en el fondo mantenía una pizca de esperanza.

—¿Quién…?

De un salto, Sasuke se había levantado de la cama y en un rápido movimiento había tomado un pequeño cuchillo que siempre dejaba en el buró junto a su cama y lo apuntó al cuello de la adolescente, sin embargo, aún con la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, logró distinguir a Karin, quien al ser amenazada dio grito ahogado y un salto por el susto.

—Soy… —decía entrecortadamente con las piernas temblándole.

—Karin… —bajó el arma desconcertado y cuestionó con dureza— ¿Qué haces aquí?


End file.
